


Calling you out

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Below Camelot lies a secret, covered by the track of time and it is calling for someone to bring it to the surface. Dark!Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As Kilgharrah told Merlin once, Morgana is the darkness to his light but what if it was the other way around and what if instead of the great dragon Camelot hid a very different secret? This is only the prologue; plenty more to come.
> 
> One of my first and biggest Merlin fics. As I continue to transfer stuff from ff.net.

In the darkness below everything that Camelot was lay a creature not capable of understanding or living in the human world. Legend says that the great dragon was banished beneath the walls of Camelot, but that is just a cover up for the ugly deed that the great king Uther has done. Beneath all of that is hardly a dragon, but an even more vicious power. The power in form of magic. The power of the last warlock to walk the earth. His name - Merlin.

The magical shackles and the hunger keep him at bay. His almost skeletal frame leaned on a rocky surface of the caves wall. Clothes that hang of his thin frame and a mop of hair untamed. Everything screamed of utter defeat, except his eyes. They still shined with an unnatural color of gold, but with a look that didn't seem to deem the person present to the current place. They are far away, thinking of who knows what, and a silent movement of the lips forming the same word again and again. Calling them out.

"Morgana."


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before but this story is an AU from the pilot episode and beyond. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed or favorite/followed the story and even those who were curious enough to give it a chance and read it, it is much appreciated.

She wakes from another nightmare with a silent scream on her lips. It happened again. For the last couple of months her nightmares have turned into something else. They felt like reality even more so than her other ones that seemed to convey the future. This one only a pair of golden eyes and a voice whispering her name.

Throughout the day Morgana's unease grew, her thoughts plagued by the recurring nightmare, yet unable to shake it from her mind. Most of the time her fear would wash over and tear away at the visions in her head, but this one was different.

It left her curious, anxious and even a bit excited to be able to find the mystery behind it. What can possibly be hiding behind that blazing color of gold? The secret that somehow wants to be spilled and littered in her soul to give her the answer she'd been waiting for. Sometimes it seems she'd been waiting forever.

Soon days and nights started to bleed into one and the sense of reality seemed blurred and incomprehensive at the time, thoughts escaping never to return. Until that horrible afternoon. The day of execution.

Magic, considered vile and cruel in the eyes of law. No other sentence but death can be found at the hand of king Uther. So her nightmares lived within her, never to be shared with anyone. That is how people of Camelot lived. In fear of the unknown and magic.

The view from the window offered a spectacle of horror for all those attending. When the executioners' hand started to fall towards the victims neck and the axe produced a sickening sound that left everyone silent, her eyes couldn't take the sight and her gaze averted as shiver followed up her spine. The feeling of dread spread like a wildfire and a sudden pressure gathered in her head making her feel like her head was about to be split open.

"Morgana."

Eyes wide open in fright, she turned around panicky trying to deduce where the sound originated from. This absolutely could not be only a nightmare, because the voice was lauder, like somehow it was closer to her.

"Hear me-"

Suddenly she found herself running through the damp corridors like her inner self somehow knew the way. Some invisible force was pulling her into the unknown direction, even as she came to a wall, somehow like a memory gashing before her eyes showing her a way through. Finally after searching for what seemed forever she found herself in front of a dark and cold pathway that led deep into the underground. All of this looked familiar even though she never set a foot in here.

The maze was never ending, the stairs kept going on and on, but suddenly a soft light was spreading from the end of the path. As she ran towards the light the same voice called out to her.

"Stop!"

Coming to a halt and instinctively turning toward the sound she was met with a pair of blazing golden eyes.


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before that right now Merlin can seem a little OC but you have to keep in mind he's been stuck underground for decades without human contact so bear with me. Also I was wondering do you guys prefer the shorter chapter or the longer ones, and as always a big thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed or just took the time to read the story.

It feels like an eternity has passed in this hollow place. His body that once radiated the calm and sureness of his magic, now just an empty vessel for his soul. It doesn't come as a surprise that he can't hear his own thoughts anymore, the starvation and decay erased everything he once was.

The only thing he finds comfort in is that a small flame of magic has started to burn in his hand and he has somehow managed to collect his thoughts to reach out to the said flame. As he was able to stretch his mind to the person he's left with nothing but awe - with the connection established he felt in tune with her like never before in his life. Her strength and sorrow poured over and seeped into his bones, her nightmares came alive in his mind and he saw the agony she took on her shoulders.

Morgana, her name. At least that is what he concluded from her dreams. A majestic and eternal name. Name that was worthy of her.

The vibrant color of her magic covering her like an invisible blanket, yes, this is definitely her. Maybe after all this cowardice on his part it is time to stir things up. Like before. Maybe even before Uther and his rule, time to turn it all back to old Religion, put the essence of magic in uproar and maybe finally let his presence known.

The return of the great Emrys.

His body ached for it has not been used properly for decades, only with his magic being able to sustain him all this time, nurturing him to endure and survive the conditions that have befallen him.

As he feels her getting closer, he realizes that in the dark she won't be able to see the pit and so as her steps conquer the last of stairs and place her inside the vast cave, he feels the words and rush of emotions that come with them while praying for her swift stop.

"Stop!"

With the meeting of their eyes across the darkness, he feels the time do the very same thing.

-oo—

The commanding note in the voice makes her stop mid stride and abruptly turn in the direction it has been spoken from. Even through the darkness she can feel almost palpable pressure from the presence of something before her.

It makes her revert in her mind to step back and recoil in fear and yet her body makes a step towards its destined direction that will free her from her anguish and the lie she recognized her life was by now.

The darkness slowly diminishes around the human frame as a burning torch seems to be lit by its body. With great difficulty she manages to distinguish a skeletal frame in front of her, as if a corpse is all there is to it. The closer she looks the more convinced she becomes this visit will change everything, a shiver that follows a fearsome throw back to reality as she comes face to face with the owner of the golden eyes which are almost penetrating through her very being and warping its knowledge around her very essence.

With a sudden terror she realizes that the fire wasn't blowing from a torch but from this person's hand and it somehow made the one thing in her mind that she could not let herself believe as real as anything in her life was till that very moment. It was magic.

The knowledge of it makes her drop to her knees and right in the lane of sight of penetrating gold.

"Does it make you tremble, the need to kneel before a fallen king of old. The relic."

-oo-


	4. Part 3

As her figure became alight his surprise rose with it. She wasn't what he expected. A fog somehow appeared before his eyes clouding everything around but her, his entire being responding to her flint of magic that has started slowly but surely to break around her. In one word, beautiful. She was the one he was waiting on.

The situation suddenly became clear as he saw her distress and decided to keep as calm and oriented as possible as to not frighten her too much over the circumstances they found themselves in.

Yet the unbidden anger reared its ugly head and started to smolder within. How long has he been here, nobody to help him, to even come to this freakish place to exchange a word. It never happened and the stillness of it that has barged him for centuries had driven him somehow unable to keep his mouth from uttering the words of condescend, even if she was not to blame for any of it.

"Does it make you tremble, the need to kneel before a fallen king of old. The relic." he said, the growl almost unleashing his final bind on his magic. The intolerance of his own weakness that somehow always captures him. A reminder of how he had failed to put his power and knowledge and set things straight decades ago. Now it all lies in ruins in front of his feet.

As he rises his head towards this person that somehow decided to shed a light into his dark world. Perhaps things could change and there really could be another way. They could find it.

"A war has been residence of these lands in time when magic had a chance to stand on its own, to fight for what small pride and stature could such vile war entail. It was also needed for the people at the time to cross into a stage when it shouldn't matter what you are and what is the core of your existence."

As Merlin whispered the words that brought memories before his eyes and called forth the demon within him, he saw that she had finally woken from her trance like state and attentively turned her attention to him and was listening with somewhat of a fearful look on her face.

It made him focus to try to covey to her what was messed up and covered in a haze long ago inside of his mind. He understood the necessity of telling her this story of the times long past to somehow start of this stalemate that has placed itself before him, before them all.

"Inside that war casualties were numbered in thousands and people have started to doubt their cause and strength to endure to the end. At the time in forefront were the strongest warriors and warlocks fighting to make their place bound to the land that soaked their blood. I was one of the warlocks in that mist and soon had discovered that a number of my brothers have diminished into nothing when facing the heavy swords and spears of deluded warriors. We couldn't fight against all of them. They were too many."

A breath has caught inside his mouth making him feel the almost metallic taste of the blood. As the gaze fell on her he noticed that her expression had changed from fearful, to attentive and even compassionate. He admired her ability to understand and empathize with an unknown individual. She really was special.

"It didn't take long for all of my friends to fall and those who managed to survive fled into the woods to find some shelter from the new hand of law. In my desperation I let all my magic power release at once destroying everything in its path, burning the forest down. Most of the knights have fallen prey to it, but once it passed I didn't have any strength left in me and when they came for me I didn't have anything in me to stop them. That was my end."

Merlin's face hardened with the lines of loss and it did nothing to discourage her curiosity that shone like an open book waiting to hear the inevitable truth that led him here. Inhaling slowly the fire in his hand seemed to start turning into a red flame as his story came to a conclusion.

"As they got to me and the sword was supposed to be the last thing I'll ever see, the king in his golden armor came with his knights and ordered for me to be restrained and captured so I am made an example for all the other wizards who dare to defy his rule and with that they threw me into this miserable place with nothing but a cling of shackles and the drips of water to keep me company."

As he finished a lost look darkened his still youthful features – there was nothing worse than being alone. With a corner of his eyes he saw her move her hand in his direction but stop as she saw his dark look and the timid in her eyes returned as he uttered the words.

"But no more."

The gravity of those words reflected in his posture and she took an involuntary step back. But as the flame in his hand turned dark blue so did the look in her eyes - curiosity. Interesting.


	5. Part 4

Nothing seemed to make sense and all around her things went on in a misty cloud of doubt. It felt surreal, as if she was watching one of her dreams play out right in front of her eyes, feeling nothing but a simple urge to get closer to find out more. Maybe things will finally align in a proper row and diminish the scattered feelings that dwell within her.

There he was, eternal and all standing; as if the chains do not shackle him to this place and make him waste away with his life. Yet he seemed clear minded and ever present in his place of prison. This was a powerful person, even without his magic she can feel that the mind is a sharp tool that is used swiftly and deadly by him. Still it didn't make her falter.

When the commanding voice grew wistful and started his long forgotten history which seemed to be buried along with time her own interest seemed to grow. The story, which inhaled the forgotten world, mist spread before her eyes and yet she can see it clearly. The clash of titans, the battle ridden fields and warriors vicious cries fighting for supremacy and honor.

It seemed almost like another world, but his ever changing flame somehow kept her grounded here and now. It seemed to reflect the man's emotion as it almost wailed the mourning for his time and his people. The rawness of circumstances made her want to come closer, because it would mean that she isn't imagining things, that this man is really here before her.

She couldn't deny the seductive call of the unknown. It was calling her with the most enticing sound, his voice. Against this kind of magic she couldn't resist, even as the atmosphere grew thick with a dark power coming from him, she couldn't deny it. She needed to know more.

Fear that grew in her all her life is now overwhelmingly silent and present. She is aware that she must tread carefully for her to not get lost in this haze. Her movement needs to be cautious and alert. At the end of the line, she mustn't lose herself. She won't.

But with his growing determination she realized it won't be easy as she withdrew her hand that had tried to make her way towards the man in his sorrow. She can't forget herself, not now.

"But no more."

The words called out for the change of temperature and it chilled her to the bones. What a beautiful flame. The determination had her almost reeling in need to accompany whatever plans he wanted to complete.

Is he going to be the answer for her questions, for all things she lived through in this life? Maybe things now will finally make sense.

With a resolve make its presence known, she decided. She will follow him, because the color of gold is better than the never ending darkness that follows her in her nightmares.

-oo-

As many people were introduced to magic they reacted differently. In his life, it ranged from absolute horror to attentive intrigue. Yet, she was different. It has started to be a constant - her being able to surprise him. At first, he thought that she won't be able to handle the knowledge as she did grow up in the world where magic was shunned and revered.

The look in her eyes now was anything but.

He prides himself on being able to analyze and detect human emotion to the point that most are an open book to him. She on the other hand is an enigma. Not only did her adjustment toward the magic been hastened that in a span of one-sided conversation she has relaxed to the point where her curiosity is shining clearly in her eyes.

Her magic had called to him, let him know of its presence and begged to be touched and connected with his. All without her knowledge in the ways of magic. She had called him; he had only answered her call.

For a warlock to answer a call of magic it needs that the magic of the host recognizes the magic of its counterpart and that would mean…

Not going there, time to connect the dots of his plan, time to put his plan into motion. As he looks at her his expression softened he decides that he's going to rely on her as much as she will on him. Trust will need to be built upon a common goal, mutual respect and search for truth.

"Pardon to interrupt your internal struggle but I am in need of your help , Lady Morgana."

He almost felt her quick intake of breath and her eyes narrowing at his spoken plea. Probably weighing on whether she actually should do it or not. As soon as the look of determination came alight, he knew his answer.

"Even thou you seem like a trustworthy person towards me I cannot help but feel that all this could also be a ploy to get me to help you to run away with my death placed in this cave."

It is not unfeasible as he was in the sights of her steely gaze why she could be a mighty queen.

"Why would I do anything to help you? After all these years I can only imagine the resentment and appetite for revenge against those who wronged you here in Camelot. So, why would I help someone hell bent on destroying my home?"

Well that was to be expected in the situation they were in. He needed to tread lightly if he wanted to win her cooperation. He inhaled slowly and gazed openly at her, hoping to convey that he will be fair and honest with her.

"I know you can't take this with an easy heart. It seems that these are times where danger lurks behind every shadow and I do not want to add to that pile. I am not interested in demise of Camelot or its people, I want Uther, for he is the one that has continued to hunt my people even after our defeat has been so clear. He is the one that lets everyone live in fear of who they are, afraid to make their nature known for all it awaits is death. I do not care about the politics of this world or its laws all I want is justice for those he has wronged."

A raged breath was released as he recalled another memory.

"He used to come down here as he established his rule in Camelot and recited how he will hunt down every one of them, how not even women and children are safe from his wrath, for he will have no one alive in this world who will defy his rule. I promise that, after all this ends you can lock me up down here again."

He has tried his best to plead his case, the rest is on the fates, if they will grant him passage to redemption or leave him to rot with his demons.

With that she pulled out a decorated blade that could only be worthy of royalty and her face turns stoic.

"If you try anything to harm me I will not hesitate to stab you in the gut and as you bleed out carve your heart out for good measure. I have questions for you and they need answering, if I sense that you indeed are plotting against me I will not hesitate to tell the King what has been done here."

As she almost placed a hand in his helping him out of his chains she locked her green eyes with his and a flash of gold passed through them.

"Are we in agreement-"

He remembered he hasn't shared his name with her yet and felt her hesitance to ask.

"Merlin."

Back to her resolved face and her magnetic eyes that always seem to call for his attention and for the first time he feared of what she could see in his.

"Are we in agreement, Merlin? No lies."

He felt her caution and couldn't help but feel proud. She will make a fine sorceress indeed. With a smirk slowly pulling at his lips he responded in an amused voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my Lady."


	6. Part 5

There are certain feelings that you remember. How your favorite perfume smells or the scent of a flower, remember the touch of your father's hand. That is how she would describe this sensation as her hand was placed in his. It felt like coming home.

This feeling of a reestablished knowledge on how this is right, that she didn't make a mistake by putting her trust into this man. His magic felt familiar as if an old friend came back to greet her. She was sure of it, even as it slowly started to drain her inner energy, her magical core she presumes, that it was okay and that she shouldn't be afraid of current sensations that were flowing through her, making her almost dizzy with a feeling of purpose.

This time she will matter, her actions will matter. Never before has she saw herself as more than a pretty girl standing in line for her place at a husband's side in an arranged marriage. Couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to lose this newfound sense of direction that is cursing through her making her heart beat accelerate and her hand tremble in his. So this is what purpose feels like, to be meant for more than an ordinary life of misery and constant self-loathing where you spent your time questioning and regretting the decisions you made because you felt that you were meant for more.

Suddenly, returning her attention to the man before her she sees the shackles snap while his eyes glow golden to aphesis the return of power in this powerful warlock.

"Much better, now that I can finally feel my magic returning to me. These shackles wouldn't allow me to gather more than just a slitter of life force to sustain me yet not enough for me to be able to cut through them. By borrowing yours I was able to challenge it with an outside source and combine it with mine, and in that moment I was able to cut through."

What does a person say to that, one that was learned to hate and fear magic every step of the way. Well you gawk like a stupefied chicken in awe and fear, trying to decide which of those should shine trough. How can you not be impressed by the knowledge and instinct to wield said power.

"I never would've believed that I would be in a position to help a sorcerer and actually do it. Yet here I am proving myself wrong and not caring that I am."

A slow smile spreads across his face as he slowly pulls himself up. She can hear the bones in his back cracking from not being used in a long time. As he stands to his full height, she notices that he is tall, but his frame hangs haggardly on him, as if not used to be able to free roam with his own body, which is understandable. He looks around making her tense with a realization that this unknown enigma before her, a powerful warlock is free and she feels that uncertainty and fear creep up in her spine.

Turning around to gather his surroundings and calculate a best way to progress he turns back to her and with a serene look on his face, which makes her own fears about the current situation subside, and excitement in his eyes says, "I suppose we should hurry, get out from this cave and to a place where people wouldn't so easily barge in and then- I shall find a way to bring the people of Camelot to a realization that magic is not something to be feared and can be used for the good of all people, not just those who wield it."

With that his face once again moves back to an almost sinister visage and it makes her shudder because she knows that she won't like the next part coming from him.

"And to make their precious king cover in despair as I stand before him, free and ready to judge his fate."

-oo-

He can almost feel her breath hitch and a shudder that follows almost makes him assure her that it wasn't his intention to bring any kind of discomfort to her and yet he relents. Now is not the time, he needs to push forward and not dwell too much or he could lose the sight of his goal. With a decision made he takes a breath and says, "Any ideas where I could reside while evading the inquiring eyes of the people of Camelot and its king?"

At that moment she goes completely still as if her mind is absent from her body and Merlin fears she has gone into a state of panic. It makes him recall her magic as it entwined with his to free him from the shackles that held him trapped for most of his life. She has set him free and for that he will make sure that she knows that he has no intentions to harm her. So with a cautious step forward and a slight tremor in his voice he asks hesitantly.

"Morgana?"

Her eyes snap to his face and he is caught in a whirlwind of green. He follows the movement of her lips as they form words completely forgetting to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that."

He tries so hard to resist the pull of her, but her voice snaps him back to reality.

"I believe my chambers are safe."

With that his gaze locks with hers and a thought just resonates in his mind. _How was he supposed to respond to that?_

"Uh… huh… I really don't think it's a good idea, my lady. You see-" with that he feels his body going through a free fall as his foot connects with a nearby pillar of rocks that he has overseen. Quickly recovering and glaring fruitlessly at the offending pile he continues. "It really isn't proper for us to be confided in a place of your permanent residence. What might people think?"

As she shakes herself out of the daze and resolutely makes a step forward, he is taken aback by the realization that in this time he really feels out of depth and that this woman before him has shaken him to the core. He feels like here he will be so avidly lost and with her he will be able to tread softly through the maze of unknown that this time presents.

Her eyes captivate every inch of his attention and make him unable to see anything else but her.

The scoff that leaves her lips makes him anxious for her answer. The condescending smile that fallows makes him grit his teeth. How dare she think of him as a person to be made fun of. He's a powerful warlock, damn it.

"First of all, aren't we hiding from people, so for them to see us will draw suspicion no matter where we are. An unknown person with a lady of my stature would draw attention anywhere. We both know that the one place people aren't allowed to enter without my consent are my chambers which makes it a perfect choice, don't you think?"

At his baffled expression, her smile widens and he realizes that he is literally losing his mind to her. The nerve of her to lecture him on his ability to adapt and understand the situation. Yet, he must concede this round, he knows that she is right and it makes him feels like a kid fighting for their parent's approval.

In spite of him losing, he respects her ability to stand up for herself and not tremor at the sight of his power. Feeling his eyes on him, he realizes that he has been caught musing in his own thought and curses another moment of his weakness. He is already letting his guard down. With that thought in mind he manages almost begrudgingly offer his agreement to her explanation.

"Uh… yes, you are quite correct. We better not wait here any longer, time for us to move forward."

Not giving her a chance to see how she unsettled him, he quickly turns around and starts climbing the stairs, all the while feeling her couple of steps behind him with her gaze permanently set on his form. This woman is really going to be the death of him.

With his mind not focused on his task, he feels his foot trip on a step ahead of him but he manages to catch himself and move on as if nothing happened, but a chuckle behind him alerts him that she had seen everything. Fighting back a growl he decides to quicken his strides, the sooner they're out of here the better. Yet still the chuckle follows him through the narrow stairway and hidden away from her curious eyes he smiles for the first time in what seems like centuries.


	7. Part 6

As the light hits her face for the first time in what seems like forever she decides that the time in that cave must flow differently and it had nothing to do with her companion. The buzz in the Camelot is noticeable and her thoughts fall back on the poor soul that had lost her life in the courtyard earlier in the day, makes her confront the cruel world that they find themselves in.

People are not accepted for what they are and it seems that evil and darkness lurk around every corner because of it. Yet, now it is time to act, to change the course of destiny and finally pull it on its rightful path.

Glancing at Merlin beside her, she thinks of their earlier encounter and has to smile. He really seems like a man from another time, the mannerisms and the way he speaks remind her of the words in ancient books in languages long forgotten. Underneath the mask she suspects a boy is to be found, one who has been deeply hurt and left to his own devices in a torrid time where a lot of people's lives were on his shoulders and he felt that not being able to thrive as his personal failure and a burden to bear.

Walking briskly towards her chambers in hopes that no one has paid closer attention to her or her companion she ends up almost skipping the final steps towards her place of fortitude.

Looking back towards Merlin she can see that he is nowhere near in good health that one would hope from an obviously powerful wizard. The sweat has collected on his forehead and his breathing seems to be very shallow and rapid. All this must be taking a great toll on him and she can only imagine how long he's been down in that cave without any proper movement or nutrition, a bed to rest on.

"We're almost there. Just a little more." she says, surprising herself with the need to reassure and encourage him in some way. Hoping that it will ease at least his mind, but glancing back and seeing the frown on his face she decides that is easier said than done.

Suddenly she finds herself colliding with a sturdy build in front of her. Knocking the breath out of her, she tries to collect herself as quickly as possible. Turning to the culprit, she feels the rush as the air is absent from her lungs and she manages to form one word.

"Arthur."

This will not end well. What can she possibly say that could get them out of this mess? As his imposing form and focus are turned on her she feels that this really isn't her day. Impatience is mirrored on his face and he almost growls out his words with it.

"Morgana. Where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Father needs to see you."

Than his eyes fall on Merlin and his face darkens in suspicion and the feeling of dread envelops her. The feeling of two forces colliding mists the air and all she can think is that this chance meeting may not be a chance meeting at all, but a higher force at work.

"Who is this Morgana?"


	8. Part 7

The best laid plans usually are full of unexpected twists and turns. During our life we meet and form attachments and close bonds that transcend that of a family bloodline. Most of these bonds start in the most unusual way and it keeps us on our toes for the future in hopes not to miss that important person the next time. Meeting Arthur didn't show much promise for any of previously mentioned things.

The person before him wasn't associated to the darkness his father obviously cast around himself. He did strike an impressive figure for a warrior, his body giving away the signs of battle and experience of a seasoned warrior. Yet, if they were ever to meet on the battlefield Merlin would paint the ground red with his blood. He wouldn't pose a threat. Now, in this situation with his plan on stake and the process of getting to Uther pending, he decided he needed to thread carefully.

Still, a warrior should know his place when found among powerful magicians, including Morgana. Quickly casting a glance towards her, he noticed that even though she was irritated with him and concerned for their predicament he saw that she was also afraid for Arthur and how he would react to this development if it resolved in a dire way.

This meant that he wouldn't be able to harm him if he wanted to keep Morgana on his side. No matter, he could still have his fun. He will knock him down from his royal pedestal.

With the situation unfolding he decided this needed to be dealt with swiftly, they mustn't lose more time than they already had. It was time for him to make his presence known, on time nonetheless for Arthur has finished with his line of inquiry of Morgana. But, before he could identify himself Morgana decided to do that for him leaving him surprised in her wake.

"He's just a servant, nothing more than a stable boy that tends to my horse. Why if I didn't know better I'd think that you were worried, brother."

As surprise showed clearly on his face, he decided that maybe he should let this play out without his interference. To no avail though, as Arthur quickly scoffed on her subject and turned back to condescendingly look at him and make a simple shimmer of anger bubble underneath the surface. This conflict will not be avoided, at least in a verbal sense.

"Really, just a servant. Does he have a name, can he speak or is he a mute."

Such mockery of him hasn't happened in decades, he mustn't forget himself - it's not just his future at stake here.

"I am Merlin. I didn't realize that royalty came in a form of a prat."

With that he let a low chuckle fill the small space of the corridor. The face of the prince made a visage of a gaping parrot and it amused him to no end. Quickly recovering Arthur continued.

"You give yourself a lot of liberties for a servant. You do realize I could take you apart with one blow."

The self-confident smile was back on prince's face and it just served to push his anger more to the surface. Feeling the magic cracking beneath his fingertips he couldn't help but counter.

"I could take you apart with less than that."

He could almost feel the tension that seemed to travel around them and he could also feel the anger from Morgana at their obvious childish display and stubbornness that came with pride.

"You two are being childish, I really shouldn't be bothered with either of you. Arthur, no matter how much you boast about your swordsmanship we both know I could beat you."

She wasn't up for royal etiquette and measuring each other up for some sign of weakness.

"No one saw that, your word against mine, besides I am not here to fight with you, but him. He on the other side is just begging for a lesson in how to address his prince."

Pride led to all kinds of conflicts in the past. Petty things that led people to an absolute ruin, bigger people than him or Arthur. Yet, he seemed to bring out the child in him, the need to compete and prove himself. His magic tingling on his fingertips and with it he could prove his worth, make the naïve prince realize who he really is. Underneath it all there are things that are more important and he needed to look past the present.

"I am afraid that your mediocre skills should be put to test some other time, when and if, you behave like a price and not a royal clot pole. With you it could be a long wait, your highness."

With that he moved towards him and crossed his arms, daring the young prince to be the lesser man and attack him.

"I shouldn't busy myself with a lowly servant like you, Merlin. The need to pommel your scrawny bones to the ground can wait. Yet, it doesn't explain what you are doing here with Morgana?"

Thinking on his feet was never his strong suit and it wasn't something he wanted to exercise now. As most of the plans though, this one was also becoming more of a problem than salvation for his cause. With that he locked his eyes with Morgana's hoping to convey how stumped he felt in this moment and maybe she was better at this than he. Everyone lies to family.

-oo-

She could feel the potent pressure of his magic, could almost feel it on her own skin. It made her think that Merlin is still a big unknown in her life, but she had vowed to stick to his way until answers are provided for her own path in destiny.

She knows that Arthur was never the most patient person in the world and that any wrong wording from her will bring this encounter to its escalation and she feared that either of them could draw the sharp end of the sword.

By the darkening in Merlin's eyes, she could clearly see the struggle and once more she is surprised by her ability to read such an enigma that has appeared before her. She can understand the never ending battle to do the right thing, consequences be damned. If in this place he cannot think clearly then she must be the one to do so, as the fleeting gaze that has fallen on her has asked of her silently, looking for a way out, a way for him not to turn to his darkness, the one he is trying so hard to keep at bay.

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place is never easy, but she never felt it as vividly as at this moment. Thinking that this is a time that will make or break their plan she decided to respond with something reasonable and logical if not farfetched but true in a way.

"While climbing off the horse I have twisted my ankle and Merlin insisted on accompanying me to my room and using Gaius's remedy to try and mend the damage. I have explained to him that it isn't necessary but he wouldn't listen to me and so I relented and decided to let him check and see for himself that there really isn't any need for him to worry."

With that she tried to mask her face in annoyance and irritation that only a royal could pull when infuriated at having to relent to servants' request. Royal mask or not, Arthur seemed rather disbelieving of her story, choosing to voice his suspicion.

"Really Morgana. I didn't notice you having problems walking as I saw you coming towards the chambers. I never thought you would allow a servant to win a conversation and heed his request to looking after yourself."

She really didn't think that Arthur would be so observant, usually he misses the most obvious of things. Now though, she really needed to get her point across and be done with this conversation before he thought that there was something more to them than casual acquaintance. The best way to do so would be to irritate Arthur and divert the subject.

With that in mind a smile appeared on her face, she really needed to pull his strings for this to work. Casting a quick look towards Merlin, she saw that he was exhausted. Clearly the lack of rest and food has weakened him greatly and he would not hold out for long and that only made her resolve grow stronger. They really didn't have time for Arthur now.

"Arthur, your lack of concern is noted. I realize that you must think most of people are callus as you towards a lady, but obviously your lack of manners around strong women has turned you into an idiot."

She could almost grasp his disbelief and knew that she was on a right path. The small smile on Merlin's face only helped her to drive the point home.

"You are just like they say, nothing more than a warrior with a dull blade that spends most of his time in taverns telling stories of his glory days. You should really try to look around yourself and pay attention to the people around you, it will make you a better person. Maybe even a better warrior so I don't have to beat you all the time."

The hurt that showed on his face did make her cringe inside but now it needed to be done. She needed him to be the person that could rise above petty squabbles and see the problem at hand by finally getting a handle on his emotions. She needed him the great person that she knew he could be, because she believed that he is more than Uther's errand boy.

The steel look that followed and washed over her and Merlin made her think that the great person that Arthur was would finally surface and show itself to the world and she wasn't disappointed. The resolve in him had her almost smiling with pride, but she decided that for this to play out the way she thought out, she needed to hold the mask for a bit longer.

"I am sorry Morgana if I ever offended you in a way for you to think of me as such a person. You know I worry about you, but not everyone can act on their feelings. The people need their prince to be strong and resolute by showing that he stands by his king and father even through the darkest of times. It makes them see that Camelot is as strong as their rulers are and it will not waiver in the times of neigh."

A slow smile spread on his face, as if to show her that he knew what she was doing and has forgiven her for her lack of trust in him. Quickly addressing Merlin he continued.

"Merlin, please tend to lady Morganas injury, if you need anything else do not hesitate to contact me. And Morgana, we both know you never bested me, as I am fighting fit. I must warn you though, do not make father suspect anything because it would lead to dire consequences for both of you. I will see you tomorrow Morgana… Merlin, do keep the stables clean."

With that he turned and left down the corridor. She could not help but smile after him. There was the greatness she knew he possessed. Turning towards Merlin who looked rather shocked by the entire development, she pulled him by the shoulder quickly towards her chambers. Closing and locking the door behind her, she finally felt a long breath leave her lungs. They better not have a repeat of the performance alas somebody else decides to come crashing in, she really had no strength left to pretend any longer.

She paused as her gaze fell on Merlin who was leaning against the wall by the window, his legs stretched out before him, with his head looking towards the lit candle by the bed. He looked every bit a mysterious and forlorn creature that didn't belong here. Someone she could never understand, but as his gaze set on her in the dim candle light and his eyes swirled with gold, she couldn't help but wish that she has the strength to do so. He could be her salvation and she in turn, his.


	9. Part 8

Taking a breath to still his rapid heartbeat and take the time to compose himself he decided to reflect on the previous encounter. Not only, did he have a 'pleasure' of meeting the prince, but he had another insight into what made Morgana such a special person. He realized as soon as she started the little charade what she wanted to accomplish. In his lifetime he never met anyone so observant and in need to prove worthy of her place in this world. It didn't matter that to the world she seemed like a simple royal lady waiting for a royal hand to come and court her.

To him she was everything once lost in the conundrum of royal privy and its rights and laws. The need to do good was something that was his guiding force in the early days, but got lost in the corruption of the rulers and their high court. There, nothing was black and white, people traveled in shades of gray and so he started to see his efforts diminish and fall into utter ruin.

He saw something change in him - darkness has settled over his heart. It enveloped him and took everything he once was and swallowed it in its dark abyss. People didn't change, it is a fact he has come to believe. And still he doesn't seem to recognize the person in the reflection on the nearby window. Can't see the prospect of a warlock who wanted to do good, to right the wrongs done to his people. Now he only sees the ugly grimace of his revenge, hatred that burned so deep not for the people who wronged him but for locking the power he could've unleashed onto the unsuspecting world.

No matter how he looked at it he couldn't look past it. He was a monster, not by choice but by circumstances which brought to the surface the side of him he never knew he possessed. Seemingly the history shall repeat itself now and he will again be forced to delve into his hatred to further his cause and now that he reflected on it, he wondered if maybe there was a better way.

In the silence of a candle lit chambers he watched her, observed the way her hair framed her face and her dress hugged her curves, a dance of shadows on her face. In this place he could let himself dream and hope that she can awaken his light with hers, maybe warm up his frozen heart. He had felt cold for so long, nothing but the darkness in his mind and bloodlust under his fingertips. In here he can hope for salvation.

Looking back, the first time he caught on to her magic, he was in awe. The light shone bright as to compliment his darkness, the feeling of being lost never to be reached by anyone, her magic called out to him. Made him remember that there are still things left to be saved, cherished and protected.

As his gaze caressed her face, he decided that he would never be blamed for the loss of her light, he will be the one to protect it. He doesn't need another good soul lost to darkness by his foolish actions. The only good thing his hardened shell brought him was perspective. The ability to see the bigger picture and not be led into insanity by repeating the same mistakes over and over again. He will see for justice to prevail, even if he can't see clearly anymore what's wrong or not for she will guide him towards it.

Her eyes shone as emeralds in the soft glow of candles and it made him crave her light and warmth that only she could bring into this hollow shell of a man that has seen all hopes lost. He sees that it has to be his choice, not led by a destiny or a higher power. He has to choose her over what is right in his mind for he is aware that he does not know what that is. He needs to look for her for guidance and then make his decision for he knows that he is hers. Will she be able to recognize the same and find him worthy because it is him who is unworthy of her?

Back in the present his mind calls, and he is aware that he gets lost in the mist of nothingness longer and longer each time, unaware of time passed and events unfolded. She keeps him here. His mind is slowly slipping and he needs her here to keep him grounded. First the need to focus on his plan rather than her is slowly returning and he contemplates his next move.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused. The prince obviously didn't believe our little story and probably thinks I am courting you, my lady."

Before he could move on, she interrupted him with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"No need. Arthur can think whatever he wants, I don't care. There are more important things at hand now, Merlin."

An expectant look followed and he believed she wanted him to inform her of their next step. Taking a deep breath the tension in his shoulders was back and he suppressed the need for a cup of water, anything to quench the dryness in his mouth.

Once more she surprised him by striding towards the table and pouring him a cup and putting it slowly in his hand. Gratefully taking the liquid from her and pouring it down his throat he felt his focus slowly return and he knew that now was the time to ask of her something that she would be unwilling to give.

"I know you said that you would help me, but I am forced to ask something more."

Seeing as she was paying attention to his words, he decided to move on.

"In the past I was considered powerful and I had no need to rely on anyone. Now, I am aware of my flaws and it is not easy for me to admit this but I need you."

Swallowing the pride and the whispers that kept on trying to persuade him that he didn't need her, he was almighty and everyone should bow and be judged before him, he ignored it and with an unsteady breath and a clear look he continued.

"Before, my magic commanded loyalty, it relished in the loyalty of others, yet I had no need for it. I was never in a position to be loyal to anyone. I was there to fight the cause on my own because of my duty to the people who were not as strong and pride that I felt. My magic needed to show its strength to place fear and unwavering loyalty in those who dare defy me."

As another breath entered he forced himself to divert his gaze and stare out the window into the night lit by a full moon. The wistful note in his voice emerged and he strained to hold back emotions that were slowly emerging.

"I can promise that I will aspire to do what is right and not to harm you in any way. I will try to look beyond just the next step and not be blinded by my need for resolution."

Turning to look back at her, Merlin noticed that she has moved towards the bed and placed herself there, not looking at him but sensing that he still had her full attention. Taking a moment to look at this woman who is slowly but surely bringing him out on a path that can be only considered as uncertain but justified, he realized that there was no need for him to hold back, for he didn't need anything to tell him how important she was. So this promise fell easily of his lips, but the question left him in turmoil.

"Here and now, I promise you my loyalty, I will always consider your opinion as if it was my own. But now, I must ask of you what I have taken but never deserved."

She turned and focused her gaze on Merlin. Despite the storm of emotion that reflected in her eyes, he needed this from her.

"I am asking for your trust and loyalty. I do not know how all this will play out, but I need to know I can count on you, no matter how complicated things seem to get. Can you give me that, Morgana?"

-oo-

In this time people do not have the luxury to dwell on how a person receives them. Now it isn't just a question of a person's trust and commitment to a cause. Most of the time money takes care of that problem. What she has learned by being a part of royalty is that everything can be influenced. They can be manipulated like puppets on a string. She had seen it with her own eyes, when under influence of the mightier hand people can crumble.

Standing up Morgana slowly moved to stand beside Merlin and let her gaze fall on the courtyard, among the commoners walking in the hurry trying to finish their daily jobs before the dead of night. He had asked for her loyalty. It isn't a normal request, for she knows that their brief companionship is laced with underlining meanings and cautious movement towards a fragile trust. Yet now he had asked for her loyalty.

She looked down on him and saw that he still held his gaze where she had been when he asked the question, by the bed. If it was anyone else and the predicament was different she would have blushed at the intimate setting, but now her mind was wrapped in a dizzying twist trying to entangle the newest riddle passed on by the man beside her.

"When my past brought me to this castle and under Uther's care, I felt obliged to be loyal to a man that took care of me when I had no one left."

His eyes met hers and it made her take in a shaky breath trying to calm herself, for the intense look in his eyes had her feeling as if she ran from the stables to her room. Her heart had somehow mirrored her heads turmoil and still she felt that it wasn't for the same reason. Despite all that she continued.

"As the years passed and I busied myself by attending court and seeing the anguish in which some of the residents of Camelot lived, I felt the need to help and try to ease some of the suffering they found themselves in. The time passed and as I connected with this place and its people I felt loyalty towards Camelot and what it represented at a time. A sanctuary for the lost."

Seeing him swallow and look down towards the ground, she felt that perhaps she had said something which troubled him. The need to make it right was overwhelming but she needed to stand her ground and make the point clear.

"But after all this time I have also found a petty king, so obsessed in his ways that he left his own people live in fear and tremor, wondering who could be named a sorcerer next while waiting for their doom. Even though he took care of me, I didn't feel the loyalty that I once felt for him. The need wasn't present anymore, just hurt by his arrogant actions."

After taking a small pause to smile at Merlin, she sat herself next to him and leaned against the wall with her gaze on the nearby candle that he observed not too long ago.

"I know you had been hurt in the past and that you carry it with you even to this day. It is a hurt that runs deep, but it will also make what I have to say difficult for you to hear."

He looked as guarded as she felt when she met him. This needed to be said, he needed to comprehend that sometimes you need to place trust in people and for that trust to pay off, before you can be loyal to someone. So still she tried to convey that she had no intention of betraying him or hurting him further.

"How about we first start with trust, trust among friends and see how it goes. No matter how badly I want to give you my loyalty I simply cannot find it in me to completely be open with a person I just met and I hope that our bond can with time be also a bond of loyalty. That is what I promise you."

He still looked troubled, somehow in a desperate need of guidance, but she knew not everything that moves fast can be in a good direction. A breather is needed to assess what they have and how to move further and she knows they can accomplish that.

"You have given me your loyalty but I do not need it. I feel secure by simply trusting you and I need you to do the same Merlin. So how about it?"

Even as a passive gaze swept over her, she knew she made the right decision. After a moment of silence he finally smiled in agreement, and she could feel his posture relax beside her, their shoulders touching.

"Well, it would seem that I will have to earn that place in your heart. I find it hard not to have my sentiment returned, but I will manage. Powerful warlock and all. As long as you keep me on the right path I will not be far away from you Morgana."

The smile quickly turned into a boyish grin and she had to wonder how he can switch between these two almost different personalities. One that was a result of all the time spent in that dark cave and the other that was truly him, that shone through in these rare moments of truth despite everything and it gave her hope. Turning to fully face him she his smile and decided that she really doesn't mind having to sift through all this just to get to know him.

"I do not need you far away from me. I need you right here, alongside me," she assured him. "So what do we do about your plan to undermine Uther's reign?"

As they smiled at each other and turned forward with their smiles still in place he responded.

"I think I can come up with something, my lady."

She quickly corrected him though.

"Not my lady, Merlin. Morgana is fine."

She could almost feel as if she couldn't stretch her smile anymore from the giddiness that welled up in her, as he softly replied.

"Morgana."

Yes, it was more than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the reasons I started this story was because I wanted to play with the familiar themes from the show and see how it would play out with the role reversal between Merlin and Morgana. Virtual cookies to you if you can guess which scene from the show inspired this chapter :)


	10. Part 9

It seemed absurd the earlier plea for her loyalty. It really was more of panic working through him and he needed to assure her staying with him for as long as possible. How it went from just to have her there to make the planning easier to having her there for as long as possible is also what baffles him.

Just like that she had made him see what was the right thing to do and how he needed to adapt to the situation he was in and not just blindly thread through it hoping for everyone to follow down his reasons and his path.

The way she unknowingly placed him in a better place and now he was able to focus on the problem at hand. That is as soon as he can concentrate on anything other than how wonderful she smells and how her mere presence is making him feel every bit as powerful as his magic did.

Shaking his head from treacherous thoughts he tried to focus on what was important for now, no matter if his need to hold her hand had his magic gather at his fingertips in anticipation to connect with hers.

Quickly standing up that it made him dizzy he plunged to the chair that was placed by the cabinet. He exhaled slowly and looked at her startled expression and it paled with hurt at his obvious discomfort at their closeness. It made him stammer for apology.

"It's not what you think, really, I don't mind you here. I mean, it isn't your presence I mind it's what awakes in me. It doesn't matter, we should focus on task at hand."

A slow smile that replaced her hurt was a welcome change and he felt a bit better by his stuttering apology. The sparkle in her eyes was back and it brought the feeling of protectiveness, not to let it be extinguished by anyone for he would run them to the ground and make them and their ancestors wish they were never born.

"You're sweet, Merlin, but I am only worried that all that movement is making you weaker. You need a proper rest."

Her worry for him had him almost reaching for her and showing her exactly how fast his strength is returning to him, after which he probably would have to lie in a fetal position for the next month. No matter it would be a sacrifice he would gladly pay his heart told him, but he knew that they were nowhere near as close to let something like that happen. So, back to the matter at hand which makes him turn an involuntary dark corner and his focus back to the same vengeful place he tried to avoid.

Looking back at her and seeing that she had moved back to sit on her bed, with that increasing the distance between them, he could focus on the problem at hand. The plan.

"First, as much as it pains me to admit it, I will need some time to recover fully. Then as soon as you are able I need you to arrange for a private meeting with Arthur, as I see that he seems more of a reasonable man than his father ever was. Even though, he is still a clot pole and prat at best."

Hearing her slight chuckle made him feel that he was on the right path and that she doesn't mind having Arthur be man handled into their little ploy.

"Yes i would imagine that he is Merlin, but what do you need him for?"

Seeing that she was following his way of thinking he continued.

"I believe that he can be swayed, if we put the facts at hand and presented them to him. Not, mind you, for him to overturn him, but at least to get me private audience with the king. Don't you think?"

As his mind seemed not his own after all the history in the cave, he need to inquire if such a plan is worth devising at all, or is just a figment of his imagination. The thoughtful expression that mirrored on her face made him believe that something could pan out of this.

"As much as I'd hate to see Arthur being pulled in vicinity of Uther for anything other than superficial farther son chat, I believe it is manageable. You will need me by your side if you wish for him to make such decision."

At this I decided to interrupt her. I needed to see Arthur alone if I wanted to follow up on an ancient prophecy dragon once told me. As much as I don't believe a vile creatures as them, I needed to be sure. It needn't concern Morgana for now.

"No, I will need you to make necessary arrangement for my departure. For as soon as I reveal myself to Uther or if he finds out about me beforehand I need you to have the escape route covered. The place where I will go, needs to be pre-determined, I will leave it to you."

Even though he knew she didn't believe him and felt slight discomfort at insinuating that he will be leaving, he needed to continue pressing his point.

"At heart, Arthur seems like a good man and he will do what is right, if not for him than for his people. Above all my actions towards Uther shall reveal that this is not the way to rule a kingdom anymore. It is time for a change."

With that, he can see Morganas reluctant agreement to his plan.

"Fine, Merlin. Be that as it may I still believe you're not telling me everything. I trust you to do this right."

It is not that he didn't believe her when she said it before, but now seeing her determination and honesty he felt lighter than he had in years. Morgana trusts him. A monster, which was locked in darkness for years and still she looks at him and saw that there was something worth saving. Something he himself is not sure that exists.

Her faith in him saw no bounds it seemed. I t was nice knowing that he will not have to go through all this alone. That she had compaction to set him free from his prison. With a light smile and bright eyes she interrupted his mussing.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Merlin?"

-oo-

As she grew up in Camelot she had come to understand what it means to be under scrutiny for every move and decision you make. It also wasn't something she was able to easily take in the beginning. Many things she used to take to heart and it always ended in her chambers with her curled up and crying not understanding how people can be so cruel. Wishing for her parents and their never ending patience and guidance in her time of need.

Over the time she had gotten used to it and even learned the unwritten rules that guided this society. So, during her conversation with Merlin she had known that he isn't willing to divulge anything more than he absolutely had to. For whatever reason, he still wasn't able to open up to her and she believes that is because the scars of betrayal run deep in him. It will take time for him to finally get to open up, time that she didn't believe that they had.

She knew he needed to focus on the task at hand, yet was taken aback when he said that he was going to bring Arthur into this. As much as she knew of his plans and motives, his interest in Arthur was something she found rather curious. Obvious is also the fact that he doesn't want to involve her in the conflict and shield her as much as he could in the eyes of her family.

It warmed her to know that behind all the walls that made his defenses he still couldn't hide the need to protect her. She really didn't want to know about his confrontation with Uther, but before it all she doesn't want to see Arthur hurt. Be it Merlin, or Uther's wretched past. She would just have to trust that Merlin will have that in mind as he seemed to be reluctant to involve anyone outside of himself to follow it through the end.

Yet, all that didn't bother her as much as his decision to leave. She understands that the circumstances are going to make him do so sooner or later, but that he didn't even try to include her, maybe ask her, hurt her. Even though it is irrational and completely illogical for her to be so attached to a person she met a day ago, but she just couldn't help it.

All of thin only make sense because he is her in all his contradictory glory. Powerful wizard in a scrawny body, one wouldn't look twice for him on the battlefield. Still, the connection to him had grown in this little time that it scares her to think that she hadn't known him all her life and that he could be lost to her in the next couple of days.

She will see how this plays out and if in a later date she has to change Merlin's plan, she will do so. For now she will go with it.

Her agreement to his plan despite him not being completely truthful to her, caused a strangest change in him. Since she meet him, she was able to read his expression like an open book, but now it just left her confused and dare she say it intrigued. She will call him on it, those walls need to come down the sooner the better. Because underneath that hardened shell, she knows is a man worth knowing and respecting. For now, he is an arrogant know it all, who knows nothing of the things revolving around him.

She had seen that he has little interest of anything beside his revenge, but now she will have to correct herself for he seems rather interested in her. Just that thought alone had her staggering backward and trying to put more distance between them. Yet, her heart wanted to know. For once she decided to show hope and take a leap of faith towards what a future with a man like Merlin could bring. Steeling herself she asked the question she knew could have devastating result on her emotional state whether she wanted it or not.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Merlin?"

Still in a trance of whatever he was thinking about, a slow smile followed and look of promise that will unlock all its secrets just to answer her will.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Morgana, it wasn't my intention. I was admiring blind faith and trust which I haven't been able to witness in a long time, if ever. You really are special, aren't you? All this darkness surrounds you and still you prevail and offer me kindness and trust when I had done nothing to deserve so. Selfish in my demands and yet you do not deny me. You are by far better person than I ever will be."

A wistful look passed on his face as he let his mind drift in a faraway place, a place she would like to know. It holds all of his secrets. Lost in his thoughts, he murmured something that made no sense to her.

"Darkness to your light, hatred to your love…"

Then continued to be immersed in his mind. Really for a man claiming to detest and curse the time he was lock away, he spends an absurd amounts of time in his head. It wasn't really what she wanted to hear, but it will have to do.

Trying to collect her thoughts and focus on what is important she realizes that they had another problem. Even though it was hard for him to admit he is still not recovered and will need his rest but there is only one bed. Just thinking about it makes her thought turn into an unimaginable mess. Finding every ounce of self-control she had, she turned towards Merlin to try and snap him out of his thought and onto more pressing matters.

"Merlin, I think it is enough for today. We both need our rest before we can put anything into motion."

Snapping his head towards her, he nodded in acknowledgment, but froze as soon as he saw that there was only one bed in the chamber. Quickly gathering his wits, he faced her with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I will take the floor there is no need for a lady to share a bed with me. It wouldn't be proper and if anyone walks in what would they think."

As she sensed his distress and felt like he was getting nowhere she decided to stop his rant.

"Nonsense Merlin. I have locked the chambers nobody would have gotten in. Even if it was unlocked, they wouldn't just barge into the room of Uther's ward. They would've asked for permission. Tomorrow we will see to find you a place to stay at, temporary residence."

Calming down after a minor panic attack, he turned towards her and stood there not really knowing what to do. Powerful wizard, yeah right. More like lost boy in the woods. It seemed she had to take maters in her hands. How can someone so old be so clueless is beyond her.

"You are hurt and proper rest is needed. The bed is big enough for both of us. The door is locked, nobody will bother us."

That came out wrong. Oh, let him stew that in his head for a bit. Time to end all this before thing got out of hand. Quickly moving towards the bed and climbing under the blankets not bothering to look back at him or change her clothes. That level of awkward will be reserved for another day. Unclipping her earrings and putting them on the bedside table she said.

"So, I am going to bed. You, Merlin, either join me and have a nice rest, or stay on the floor and break your back for all I care. I think I had enough of excitement for one day and wish to rest. Blow out the candles when you decide."

With that she turned her back to him and waited what he would do. Really, for an all-powerful person he really was an idiot. Even though she was rather found of the said idiot.


	11. Part 10

He fought along brave men. Men who were willing to trade anything for a taste of glory and a chance to live to fight another day. He was not like them. He may have been there in the front lines, but he had magic on his side. A never ending force that could decide wars between kingdoms. Witnessing the worst and absolute horror on his comrades' faces is not something he is able to suppress from his mind's eye.

Still among all that chaos he never felt out of place and so lost in the moment as he did when Morgana lay in the bed with her back turned to him. What was meant to finally put his mind to rest, had him in knots of what to do. Not doing anything and following her lead is what brought him here and now that he is left to his own devices he is at loss.

Looking back to the candle and her soft glow that spread through the chambers, he realized that maybe pretending that there was nothing unusual about this whole situation was a way to go. Hiding in plain sight one would say.

As his eyes glowed to match the dying light of candles, he turned and slowly walked to the bed. Slowly, as if the slightest move will have her changing her mind and him spending the night on the cold floor, he laid on his back above the covers. Stiff and uncomfortable would be a one way to explain it. He felt that he was more at peace on the caves floor where he spent his past decades.

"Really, Merlin, if I had put a puppet next to me, it would feel more comfortable than you are now," she said as if he didn't already know.

"I am just getting used to having someone around me. I don't remember the last time I had an opportunity to share my resting place-" he said "not without someone trying to use it for their vile plans to torment me further."

Feeling the bed move and her turning on her back with her eyes regarding him with a still calmness and understanding, he felt that maybe that wasn't the real reason he felt so out of place.

"There is no need for it, just close your eyes and try to relax, sleep should come easily."

He closed his eyes, still feeling restless; despite the exhaustion the feeling of her still watching him had his nerve endings on fire. It really wasn't normal, this need to be close to her. The need to look her in the eyes and be reassured that he was in fact out of the caves and moving forward was overwhelming and he complied with it.

Opening his eyes to meet hers, he saw the relaxed and almost dazed look in her eyes. It seemed that the day was catching up with her too. And so in that moment he felt himself relax. Just being with her and looking at her had him calm down and feeling like this was where he was supposed to be. That no matter what the future might bring this moment will keep him going.

"I think that I handled myself admirably after a day I had. Found out about magic and found you, Merlin. Forgive me if it leaves me a bit exhausted, but I do consider that a full day's work."

A soft smile that stretched on her face had him thinking that she never looked more beautiful. Tired, hair all over the pillow, tucked under the blanket and to him, she was exquisite. It just made him appreciate more the here and now and it made him smile that he could share this with her.

"That is true and the way you handled the clot pole- I mean prince was nothing short of spectacular Morgana. You keep surprising me every step of the way. With you everything seems- less."

Her face reflected mirth and he knew she was surprised by his open praise of her actions.

"Don't let it get to your head though," he said with a small smile "I am sure you turned many heads in Camelot with your actions. Don't want to be just one among others who were there to compliment you on it."

Her face couldn't conceal her delight at his opinion of her. Matching his smile, she said "It wouldn't be fair, would it Merlin? I being brilliant and you rendered to a servant status by Arthur."

The mischief was there and he couldn't help but be caught in it.

"Don't remind me of the royal prat. If I was in better shape I would have nailed his ears to a wall and made him sing like a girl."

Deciding that he can afford to let go for a bit, he frowned and continued.

"The warlock that has faced many battles, to end up being a servant for an arrogant prince is really not something I take lightly. Maybe I should teach him a lesson in manners."

With that, her face sobered and he quickly pulled a smile to correct himself.

"I was only joking; his royal ears and ass will still be attached to him, unfortunately." he said observing her now serious features. "Where did the trust go?"

He could almost feel her let out a breath which was followed by relief and a laugh. The one he couldn't help but want to hear more.

"I know you may not believe it, but Arthur is a good man. Acting like a prat is his only refuge among the men of court, as they are all too dumb to be anything else. Merlin, please be patient with him when you do get a chance to talk."

Seeing that this had hit a nerve he decided that he needed to reassure her that he really had no intentions of harming Arthur in any way. Well, except make him sing like a girl. He had that one coming.

"There's no need to worry Morgana. I gave you my word that I will respect your decisions in whatever capacity I can. But, as you said he is a prat, no doubt about that."

A grateful nod that followed made him feel relived for some reason. He really shouldn't make himself so dependent on her opinion, but he couldn't help it.

"Merlin-"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me something more about the time you lived in?"

As he saw her bury herself further in the pillow, he knew he would tell her anything she wished to hear. The sleep that seemed to dance behind her eyes gave her a serene look and he saw that she didn't mean anything specific.

He started to tell her about the age where anyone could live as free and open from any kind of law. Told her about how people loved to travel and explore. How when he could find the time, he would go from village to village collecting knowledge from various people who were offering their time. That he was young and eager for an adventure, but also believed in a value of honest work. Sometimes he would pass an entire day working the field with his mother, or helping her saddle the horses.

These memories held no pain, no darkness for him to sink into. These memories held joy and happiness which he hadn't felt in such a long time. Even now, the thought of his mother saddens him, because she also saw the vile and evil men trying to take everything from humble people, who were just trying to survive.

When he looked back towards Morgana, being dragged away in his memories had him oblivious for a few moments and he saw that she had fallen asleep. It really was an odd day; he couldn't have imagined that he would finally be free of that place. Maybe with her help he could also be free of the darkness that seems to sap away every bit of strength he had. The need the control the darkness within him was getting stronger, because he never wanted her to see him like the monster he left in that cave.

But still there are things that couldn't be ignored. He needed to face Uther and show that it was time for a change. The one Uther wasn't prepared for. No matter what he will make him see that it was going to happen with him on the throne or him in the ground for he has waited enough and his kind has suffered enough.

Looking over Morgana and her relaxed expression he knew that he needed to make this world better, not for him, but for her and his kind. Give the opportunity for people to get to know each other without the law commanding you to mask who you are. Also, if what the great dragon said was the truth than he could have an ally in Arthur. Only time will tell, but for the next days he needs to lie low and wait for his moment to strike.

Perhaps there is another way out of all this bloodshed, with Arthur by his side maybe they could make Albion shine like never before. The future doesn't have to be so bleak and history doesn't need to remember you through tragedy. Morgana stirs and continues to sleep and he feels the drowsiness claiming him. After all, it can be him and her that bring to the people what they lost so long ago. Hope.


	12. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of flashbacks (parts in italics) so I hope it's no too confusing, I tried to make the transitions between the present and the past as fluent as I could.

In the following days, a steady change began to descend on Camelot. People felt the unease that has settled. Even at the throne, Uther could sense that something was coming down, maybe a threat from his enemies. While that could be true, it was hard to disconcert which ones would strike, the new or the old. He didn't have a heart to decide which frightened him more.

It became long and tedious for Morgana and Merlin. For them, every move needed to be veiled in secrecy for fear that it could be their last. First, Morgana had managed to settle Merlin with Gaius, an old confidant, friend and a physician in Camelot for the royal family. That he still dabbled in magic on the side, none knew except her. So to make things easier, they settled Merlin with him on the premise that he was a young lad from a nearby village willing to learn in the ways of chemistry and healing.

Gaius, more than happy to have someone help him with his chores, took the boy under his wing.

During their time together a string of strange events happened and it still left him cautious around the boy, who had patience and knowledge beyond his years. The wisdom in his eyes seemed vast and not something you'd find in a young man such as him.

In the night he could hear rustling in Merlin's chambers, he wondered what could be that keeps him up. During the morning he could see the dark shadows that mere his face, not even a bright smile being able to hide his lack of sleep. Every time he inquired about why it happens, all he got are one worded answers that left no room for further questioning.

The man himself didn't speak much, mostly keeping to himself and doing the tasks that Gaius would set for him. The only time he would light up a bit was in times Morgana would come and those conversations were mostly led inside his chambers and he had no way of knowing what they were talking about.

Still, it did leave him feeling restless like this man being here was a sign of oncoming changes that seemed to be dwelling just underneath the surface. Merlin, as plain as he looked did have a certain quality that spoke of something deeper and much more dangerous than he has led others to believe. He decided not to mention it and let the events unfold as fate sees fit.

-oo-

_The constant movement of his apprentice during the night had him believing that he was preparing for something. As he waited to confront him, he heard him mumble._

" _I can't believe Morgana's making me do this."_

_So she is involved in whatever Merlin is a part of. Well this just won't do, he can't have kings ward fall onto a dangerous path. So he didn't waste any time._

" _Merlin, what is it that has you walking around every night?" he asked, stepping inside the Merlin's room._

_Startled at being found out, his face darkened and a mask veiled his true intentions._

" _Gaius, what are you doing up? Sorry if I woke you. Nothing's going on, just can't seem to be comfortable in a new place, away from my village. Just not used to it, is all."_

_Gaius knew that he was lying, but decided to just let go with a warning._

" _Whatever you are doing, better not have lady Morgana in the cross hairs or you will have to answer to the king. Am I understood?"_

_As he turned to walk away, he saw his shoulders tense at his threat, but after a moment of stillness he moved on, mumbling as he went._

" _That would be the idea. I to answer to Uther- how I wish that day come sooner so I can make him answer to me."_

_Before he closed the door to his chambers, he said "Morgana is safe, Gaius. Get some rest."_

_With that he firmly shut the door behind him. What astonished Gaius was not that he lied, but when he said that Morgana is safe. He believed him._

_-oo-_

Days turned into a month and he was getting comfortable with having an apprentice. Somebody to take the load off from his weakening shoulders. In that time they formed a companionship. Two people who hid many things from the public eye, who understood the meaning of secrets and respected each other for it.

In time he would see Morgana and him walking together speaking in hushed tones while she waited for Merlin to bring the herbs to him. He saw the closeness between them, lingering smiles and comfort in each other that would have had the king ordering the death of Merlin faster than Arthur could have swung his sword.

When it came to Arthur, he believed that the young prince has matured somewhat and finally came into his role as a future leader. There were a couple of situations that developed and prince came out of them unharmed and there was only one constant present in all those situations - Merlin. When he found time to help out Gaius a topic of the said prince came up a few times and it seemed that Merlin was fishing for information on what kind of a man the prince was.

_As they were eating their supper, he felt an inquiring gaze that Merlin could hide and he knew that the question will come sooner rather than later._

" _Gaius?"_

_He tensed at the sound of Merlin's voice. He usually wasn't very talkative, but when he was it served a certain purpose. Which, he still did not know._

" _Yes Merlin. What is it?"_

_As he looked down to his bowl he started absently steering while he seemed lost in thought._

" _I met the prince once, Gaius. He wasn't what I expected, at the first glance. Well he was a royal prat. Spoiled and arrogant, trait that followed those that Uther surrounds himself with and that I expected. Somehow during our brief conversation I came to believe that there was more to him than meets the eye at least that was what this person told me I was with."_

_A slow smile spread as he recalled that memory._

" _I was wondering what your view on him is?"_

_A bit startled by it all, Gaius saw no harm in answering him._

" _The young prince had a hard past. He lost his mother at birth and he was left only with the king to look for guidance. So his childhood was spent honing his skills as a warrior and learning the ways of court, politics and how to survive as a leader and lead as an example. I think that in spite of how Uther wanted him to be like Uther himself, he differed in one part. He had his mother's heart."_

_Quickly Merlin stood up with his bowl and after cleaning it he walked to his chamber with a quick nod and a small smile._

" _Thank you Gaius. That's all I needed to know."_

_-oo-_

A lot of odd events developed and he saw that magic seemed to be ever present in Camelot, people tired of living in constant fear, bursting in dark emotions that reflected their despair and in turn their magic. Yet he saw how it didn't affect Merlin. He just seemed more resolute to do whatever he had planned, of that he was sure. The more Uther condemned magic, the more Merlin had this darkness swimming in his eyes that just waited to come out at an opportune moment.

Only Morgana got him to turn a page, not always be wrapped in himself. A strange relationship formed, for most of the time he heard them, it was all condescending and snide remarks followed by a degree of understanding that he wasn't privy to.

_He was working on mixing the new batch of salves that he may need in the future, when he heard voices in the walkway in front of the main door. As he got closer he managed to recognize those voices as Merlin and Morgana's._

" _I really can't believe that you won't reconsider Merlin. It will be good to have me along with you. You know nothing of this time."_

" _What did you think would happen Morgana? My time hear is fleeting and I do not desire to have anything with Camelot after I go through with what we discussed. How can you ask me to take you with me, when you belong here? This is your home, the wilderness is no place for you."_

" _Really Merlin, you will not let me have a say in this. I don't care about how it will be there, I just know that I can't take this torture of seeing people die for pointless causes and laws."_

" _I know that now you may feel so, but when it actually comes to pass how will you deal with it? People you hold dear will no longer be there and you will have to make it as you go, live in abandoned places hiding from the law. I will not have you succumb to such ways. If you stay here you can change things in the long run. Have patience, I beg you."_

" _Fine, if you want to be hunted like an animal on your own, don't expect me to come to your aid. I hope you trip in the woods will end with your face down in the mud. Maybe you could roll around it for a good measure, for blending into the nature and what not."_

" _No need to be patronizing Morgana, we both know you wouldn't survive without a comb out there. Listen, I don't want to argue over this. Maybe in distant future things will get better in Camelot and you won't feel the need to get away anymore."_

" _Yes, me being the only one with magic in Camelot bodes well for me, doesn't it Merlin? I can fight my own battles, I have all my life," Morgana said, never the one to relent. "After you leave I hope Arthur will be more lenient towards change in rule. Camelot is due to come out of this despair sooner rather than later. Will you be returning then Merlin?"_

_The silence followed for some time on the other side and Gaius thought that maybe they had left, but suddenly Merlin spoke._

" _No."_

_Even not being able to see what was going on, he knew that this one had struck an emotional blow to Morgana, who he felt was rather growing attached to the boy. The shaky voice that followed was just a testament of that hurt._

" _Not even for me?"_

_The question seemed to hang in the air and he felt the knob turning and he rushed to get away from the scene so he wouldn't be caught. Sitting back and trying to look busy, he saw Merlin passing him by with a rather defeated look on his face. As he opened the door to his chambers, Morgana came rushing in with a resolute look on her face, the hurt still shinning in her eyes._

" _We are not done here Merlin."_

_Following him into his chambers and closing the door harshly, he couldn't find it in himself to try to hear the rest of their obvious disagreement._

Later that day she left and Gaius thought that she looked happier, so what ever happened with Merlin must've been repaired. They were on the same page it seemed. Not that much could bring them against each other but themselves. They mostly agreed on other people, Gaius has concluded from a strange protective bond that he could see between them. They seemed to share a secret.

He still remembers one evening while he and Merlin were making supper Morgana, who had become a rather permanent figure in their daily lives retelling a story about something Arthur did earlier.

"… _so I defeated him once more and he still continues with his notion that it didn't happen, or he let me win. Saying how he was being chivalrous and what not. I know he has no manners whatsoever when it came to people around him. While he was boasting how he could defeat me if he wanted to with one hand, I went at him and knocked him on his down. You should've seen his face. Even Gwen couldn't console a smile at his ridiculous expression. That will show him to see me as equal in battle."_

_She watched Merlin with an expectant look on her face and by the smile on his face as he continued his task, only casting a brief look towards her it was clear to Gaius he was witnessing something that he shouldn't. Something that was private and intimate._

" _Finally Arthur had his ass handed to him. I wish I had seen him looking all lost and justifying whatever his royal pratishness had, to cover himself up in front of his men, if there were any. I am glad you showed him that being as he calls it fighting fit can only land him as many times on his ass before he can recognize that maybe all that wining and dining doesn't need to be brought on the battlefield. I have no doubt you would have bested him even if he were in his prime pratness. As royal he is, he has nothing on you."_

_Merlin said all that as an afterthought and all Gaius could do was stare, for he hadn't witnessed the boy say more than a sentence in his vicinity. The look of pure contentment passed on Morgana's face, as she playfully threw a piece of celery at him and smugly stated, "Exactly."_

During the night, he still sometimes found Merlin's bed empty and knew that the boy left once more. Restlessness is a feeling that with time seemed to increase, even though it was supposed to lessen now that he knew Merlin a bit better. But, the knowledge that Merlin would be leaving Camelot had him on edge, for he knew that whatever he was planning it would happen before he went away.

At first he thought that it had to be Arthur he was aiming for, but as time passed he even witnessed a couple of times where he discreetly helped oblivious prince. Also, he had figured it had something to do with king himself, because if by chance his name was mentioned in the sentence he could almost feel the chillness that Merlin seemed to exude in those moments. No matter how long he stood by the king's side, there was a lot Gaius didn't agree with. Still in his position, this was the only way he knew that he could help Camelot and its people.

He knew that the change was coming; it would probably shake the foundations of Camelot. Like a little string that will be pulled for an entire web to crumble in itself. He was aware that this tension within Camelot needed to be pulled in the direction of moving forward, or collapse the little that was made and return to an even worse state.

For some reason he felt that Merlin and Morgana were in the middle of it, a catalyst of sorts. So, all he could do was wait and see. Nothing more than an observer, as he was to all the evil doings of his king. He did nothing for twenty years, when he knew all that Uther was doing was so very wrong.

Now, he will be a silent observer yet again but in hopes that this time it would be for the right reasons. He will put his faith in Merlin and Morgana and let the dice of faith roll to its foretold path. Then he will know, was his life nothing more than regrets or something more.


	13. Part 12

Sitting alone, after finally having Gaius leave the chambers he realized that he needed to gather his thoughts. A lot has changed in a short span of time he had spent in Camelot above ground. It left him struggling in his inner battle. The one that didn't seem to let go, just clawing at his mind at every spare moment.

Most of the time he thought he was doing the right thing, his actions were justified and that was all that made him move forward. Still the other side turns the leaf by pulling the card that isn't just about him - there are people who matter and who are being drawn into his web of lies.

Letting go of his revenge would change everything, something he cannot do. But if he stayed on a current path, did that make him a good person. In the eyes of the others will he be anything more than a vengeful stranger threatening to destroy their everyday security.

The ones who he had the privilege to lead conversations with probably thought of him as a lost soul, one who had suffered in silence and now can't seem to find a way out of this mess, other than for his darkness to take hold of him and justify all his wrong doings.

Merlin himself still couldn't accept that underneath all of his past lays an endless pit of emotion that was threatening to suffocate him and the world around him. Something he could never allow to happen. He had realized that in the end it is more than just about him, but he was still to petty to not try to satisfy his dark urge to inflict the same pain on those who were the cause of his.

Past days were spent in quiet recovery and Morgana's company. Despite all of their confrontations, she still couldn't seem to let go of his idea to go away from Camelot alone. In some ways he understood her, more so than she thought. He knew that he was probably the first person who she could be open with concerning her troubles with magic, her being new to magic and the feeling of further isolation in Camelot. The need to close herself off even more from the outside world and wish that it will be enough to protect her from the inevitable hurt, the one that is always knocking on the door of magicians in Camelot. He understood it all too well.

As it stands, he will try to make Morgana understand that she is needed in Camelot for her own good or for some higher purpose he does not know. Maybe after he sees where he stands with Arthur he can finally come to a certain conclusion. The need to resolve the situation that has befallen him was great, being in a place where people who abide by the law that destroyed his kinds freedom made him feel ill and on edge most of the time.

If someone told him before all this happened that he would be giving a chance to Arthur, he would've split them in half in outrage. But now, he felt that maybe it was time to change things and bring people into the light instead of prolonging the never ending darkness. Time will show if his actions mattered in the long run, but he feels at ease with his choice. For him, it was the right one.

"Merlin?"

He quickly turned his head towards the sound and noticed Morgana leaning on the door after she came in. Watching her stand there in the red dress, the richly colored cloak draped over her thin shoulders he recalled her walking through those same doors last night, eager to discuss their plan and the idea she came up with. They had agreed that the best place to meet with Arthur without unwonted audience would be to let him think that Morgana has invited him to horseback and little breather away from Camelot and its duties.

Standing up to his full height, Merlin regarded her and grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair swiftly moving towards the door and making her steel her resolve for what they're about to do.

"I'm ready Morgana. Surely you will be able to deceive Arthur long enough to bring him to the outskirts of Camelot where hopefully he won't swing his sword and ask questions later."

She obviously found it amusing judging by her look as she moved out of the way for him to open the door for her. As he waited for her to pass, she turned and remarked.

"Don't be afraid Merlin, I am sure that Arthur's ability to not notice anything that's going on around him will do us a great deal of good this time. Let us be honest, he has claimed more than once that it isn't so but I know him better than that. Otherwise, you'd have me to watch your back and as I said before, I am a much better than Arthur."

With that she moved and he followed as usual. This could lead to a brighter future for Camelot or it can spell disaster for everyone involved.

"Let us hope that Arthur can be persuaded to see things our way, or otherwise I will have to take matters in to my own hands and that can-" Merlin paused, face stoic as he tried to keep his emotions under control. "My magic itches for blood. Whose blood, I don't even know. This time he better be ready to draw his threats into his sword for I will paint the ground red before I let anyone stand in my way."

She threw a look over her shoulder, concern shining in her eyes but she masked it quickly with an amused smirk.

"Hearing you speak like that, one would think you had not changed since you left the caves, Merlin. I know better, so there's no need for you to sound like a big bad wolf. Leave that for Uther. I have every confidence that Arthur will be reasonable enough to at least listen to what you have to say."

With that she continues to walk. Still feeling on the edge Merlin distracted himself by going over the details of their little plan.

"After I reveal myself to Arthur I want you to leave, Morgana. I want his decision to be brought by what I have to say and not by him questioning why you are there and was it all against your will. I need him to see beyond then and there and focus on the bigger picture for better of both of our people."

He could almost feel her rolling her eyes at him, thinking him paranoid and what not. On this he will not budge.

"Fine. Heard you the first time. I still think its utter nonsense, measurement of egos and whatever. I don't want to be a part of your childish squabble, but underneath it all Arthur will not be harmed. I have your word, Merlin."

Looking towards her, he had remind himself that she really is a powerful presence whether she knew it or not and all for reasons she doesn't see. It isn't her beauty that makes her stand out, no. The authority that she exudes is what does.

"Yes you have, Morgana."

It was time to put things in motion, things that will echo for decades to come. How it plays out will see magic strive or die. Either way, he will see it to the bitter end.

-MM-

It wasn't the same anymore, this place that held so many cherished memories for her. She was aware of that for a very long time now but refused to acknowledge it, ignoring that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It took someone else, someone like Merlin to come into her life for her to admit it didn't feel right anymore. It seemed that she was running out of time. For what she still couldn't say.

The past month had passed with nothing more than happy memories, filled with buzz of something new. She had figured it would be good to have Merlin by her side, but it still surprised her how much. Their relationship, if it could be described as one, had taken a shift into comfortable companionship, where not only did she find herself craving his presence on important issues but also on mundane tasks.

It felt refreshing to be with someone who actually saw her for who she was. It helped her become more confident in her abilities as a novice sorceress, but also as a woman who knew where she belonged and what she wanted. She found herself thinking that in spite of being able to stay and enjoy her life in Camelot it just wouldn't be the same without the socially awkward bone skinny Merlin that she had come to rely on for the time they had spent together.

The usual banter that prevailed between them had her feeling excited in prospect of seeing him again and get an upper hand on him. It almost felt like a game of chess is being played as they tried to match and surpass each other's wit. It wasn't easy, trying to explain to others why she felt radiant when nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen in Camelot.

For her it felt like the world of opportunity had opened before her and showed her what she had been missing. That she really didn't need all the glamor of royalty when she felt more happy sitting with Merlin in Gaius's chambers talking about latest mishap with Arthur and seeing Merlin fight back an obvious smile had her feel content to just bask in the normality of it.

Still, there was a matter of Merlin being stubborn and protective by not letting her accompany him when he sets out to leave Camelot. She felt that it will be a sort of chapter's end when they finally leave all this behind them. She will have Merlin convinced before his departure. She knows that this place would feel empty to her without her established routine with Merlin, their walks and her watching him pick herbs for Gaius while talking over mundane things, just enjoying each other's company.

When she finally came to fetch Merlin and for them to get Arthur she had a feeling of dread pass through her that it just left her reeling a bit. This had a lot at stake and it needed to go off without a hitch.

As she went inside his chambers and saw him blissfully lost in his thoughts, brow furrowed and eyes that had a faraway look in them, she had no doubt that this man was going to bring changes in their life. Even as she called to him, she was awestruck by the fierceness of his will and need to bring things to an end.

Despite all of his bravado, she really couldn't have him harm Arthur. If he ever went back on his word she will be the first to stand between them. She will not have their pitiful egos bring about the entire possibility of peace between humans and wizards.

As they split, Merlin towards the stables and her towards Arthur's chambers, she hoped that Arthur's innateness to see through her will once again show itself, for she could do without the complications of their situation. If all else failed she could count on one thing – his heart, for no matter how out of touch he was with some things he could never deny her a wish such as this one.

Knocking on his door, she heard the quiet come in and confidently strode inside. Putting her best in need of audience face she looked at him and prepared for acting irritated and in need of a trip away from Camelot. Basically, being herself with Arthur.

"Dear brother, let's cut the pleasantries. I've grown tired and annoyed with constant court and parade for the guest of Camelot. Makes me feel like an overgrown ape at a display for evening's main course. I need you to accompany me on a little trip, horseback will do. Just to be away for a little while. Maybe have lunch outdoors for once."

The look of Arthur being ambushed by Morganas tirade was nothing short of magnificent. Mouth agape, a look of pure bafflement that had him look as the pre mentioned ape just had her confidence grow that she could pull this off.

Trying to collect himself and get a word in, she could see him try to clear the cobweb inside his head but it was harder said than done.

"Morgana… what? You want to go where?"

Not leaving with much time to actually come to his full senses she continued.

"Come on Arthur, no need for you be troubled with speaking more than yes or no. Simple words will only suffice you. You don't want me to go to father and say how you couldn't even accompany me to rest from this place and left me unprotected and helpless to ward of dangers outside Camelot."

At resolute look on his face, she couldn't help but smile. She had him now and it warmed her heart that he cared so much for her safety that he felt hurt by her saying that he would leave her alone.

"There's no need for theatrics Morgana. I will not have you unprotected and letting you go gnaw at fathers already thin nerves is not something I would wish on my worst enemy. Just let me get ready and I will meet you in the stables. Off with you, it isn't even mid-day and you already have my day ruined. Me, to spend a day with you, ridiculous."

He said it with a smile and she knew that he meant well. Quickly turning on her heal and striding outside she couldn't help but turn with a smile on her face as he bent to pick up his chain mill and armor.

"Dear brother, you really ought to lose some weight. You're not fooling anyone."

The astonished look on his face had her laughing as he shouted behind her in an obvious huff.

"I am not fat, Morgana. I am fighting fit. Take that back, right now."

That was the last thing she heard as the door closed behind her, leaving her to continue her way towards stables and Merlin. She really hoped that this will all work out, for she couldn't stand either of them getting hurt. Most of all she hoped that in the end they can look back at this as the time where the union of the entire Albion started. They always say big things come from small beginnings. So, if she was a fool to believe so, then let her. She didn't care as long as things work out alright.

-oo-

The little path that led to the stables turned out to be rather strained for her thoughts which had become rather sour and left her in fearsome mood. Still, she wouldn't let it deter her for long. As Merlin said they needed to make this plan work even though it was a rather simple one.

Reaching the stables she saw Merlin by her horse that had somehow gotten used to the new person in Camelot to an unusual degree, for her horse was the first one to attack an unknown person. Yet, once more Merlin is the exception to the rule. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Bring about a new way of looking at things, to see them in a different light. Funny it would seem, that it was him that showed her the potential that this world had and all it could be. Him, who was trapped by his own past, she wasn't sure he remembered it all that well. In time that had been gone for so long that she couldn't even imagine how much it weighted on him. Being here, in an unfamiliar place where nothing is like it was before.

Still, she was determined not to let him go through all of this alone and show him that he can lean on her. She is not some damsel in distress. She was to be a powerful sorceress and she will use every bit of that power to help him and assure that the world finally has a taste of freedom it had long for.

Lifting his face to lock her gaze, she let herself be caught by a doubt for a single moment, before letting the determination take over and display a focus that embraced all the confidence she needed to feel for all of this to work.

"Were you successful in making Arthur believe in your little walkabout?"

Taking his helping hand and hoisting herself up on the horse she looked down towards him and with a small smile confirmed what he probably knew even before he asked her.

"Yes, it worked like I said it would. Arthur could never be faulted to be anything more than a good man for insuring my safety in this venture. You should go now and I will be arriving shortly after. There is no time to waste, I can handle Arthur."

With an uncertain look he climbed on his horse, casting a one last look towards her. Eyes as wise as an old king would be, fierce and passionate, defiant to the end. He seemed like he wanted to say something important, as if to share a thread of his tormented soul but in the end all he managed was a brief solace.

"Do be careful, Morgana."

With that he was gone, not waiting for her reply. The sound of the wind howling in the air carried the weight of it all.

"I hope that that will be enough, Merlin, I really do. For both our sakes."

She quickly turned to see Arthur coming looking every bit a prince that he is. He walked his horse to stand beside her before climbing on it with a worm smile he asked.

"You ready to go, Morgana?"

Looking towards the clouding skies, even though she would have like to deny it her answer carried more truth than she would like to admit.

"Let us hope I am, Arthur. Let's go, dear brother."

And they were gone.


	14. Part 13

As he was leaning back while he lounged on the particular piece of land, he couldn't help but think that somehow all he does is wait. Wait for the war to end, wait for the safety of his people, wait for someone to get him out of the cave, wait for his plan to come together, wait for its resolve in the future. Always waiting it seems.

This entire wait has to amount to something; all of this could not simply be in vain. He had come to the realization that going against ones nature for the greater outcome in the future is almost impossible but necessary. He needed to alter the never ending darkness that had become him during the course of his past.

Change comes slowly most of the time and you need to be prepared to make the necessary steps in its direction to alter it to your benefit. While he was prepared to do so, he cannot be so sure that Arthur is willing to do the same. Also, he fears that all this tragedy that somehow follows the path of Camelot, the inevitable doom and death of his kind will somehow put Morgana on the path that will lead to a destruction that could become the biggest threat towards Camelot.

Thankfully, he sees the unwavering belief in good that Morgana has and it keeps him humble and on course for improvement himself. She calls him the powerful warlock and still he doesn't feel so. He feels he is the one who stands in the presence of a fierce and powerful priestess. One that not only knows and has a steadfast knowledge of her own weaknesses and strengths that she can adapt to all the changes that seem to happen around her.

Yet he feels that she is the center of it and he is just an observer. Observing the greatness she will no doubt become. An unstoppable force for good, for she will be the one that will piece together the connection between Camelot and his kind. He will merely help out along the way.

For that connection to be established he needed Arthur on his side. As much as he had his doubts, Morganas conviction towards the prince had even Merlin thinking that this could happen. Albion can finally rest after years of suffering.

As he watched the world move around him, he just knew that this place was worth saving. It needed someone who will guide it and he will be the one to get the dice of destiny rolling. When it comes to it, he doesn't need fame or coin, all that he needs is to finally feel at peace. He hoped after all if this he could just rest, no need for power and wars leaving waste lands behind them.

Hearing the steady thump of horses' hooves, he knew that the time has come and it was time for that dice to roll. The complete halt and the rustling of clothes as they finally touched ground with heavy feet had him turning his head in their direction.

Morgana and Arthur walked in silence, yet he saw the tense shoulders on both of them and he could guess that there was an unspoken agreement that there was something more to it. Finally, he saw that Morgana has noticed him and her eyes said everything she didn't have the strength to. A moment after, Arthur's eyes settled on him and he saw the suspicion and anger smolder just beneath the surface.

Turning his gaze towards Morgana, Arthur could only cautiously ask as he clearly connected that she had a hand in this.

"Morgana, what is the meaning of this? Why is Merlin here?"

The questions seemed to tumble faster as his temper rose, but a quiet calmness that Morgana exuded could not be dithered by it.

"There is no need for theatrics Arthur. Merlin means you no harm. I just figured that this conversation needed to be held away from prying and curious eyes at Camelot that would rush and inform daddy dearest."

Arthur seemed to calm after that, realizing that there was no need for him to pull out his swards on which his hand rested on. Still, cautiously looking at Merlin he was left in a tense stance.

"Well Merlin, what can possibly be the reason for you to drag me in middle of nowhere and away from Camelot? What all must I do for servants," he muttered more to himself but both raven haired companions heard him perfectly.

A smile stretched on Merlin's face as Arthur said that and without waiting any longer he confidently strode towards them.

"Arthur, do you still believe me to be just a simple servant. Even I couldn't believe you to be so empty headed. Morgana claimed otherwise."

Quickly returning his gaze towards her, he continued.

"Morgana, you are going to wait for us here. Arthur and I are going to take a little walk. As you see it is such a wonderful weather."

Conflicted, almost needing to argue with his statement, she stepped back and turned to head for the horses. Casting one last look towards him, she gave him a reassuring smile instead.

"If I don't see you boys back here soon, I will be forced to take matters in my own hands. We wouldn't want that would we, Merlin? So you two better come to an agreement as I will be forced to wait for you here. Truly that is not dignified for a lady."

With a relaxed smile and a confidant stride while motioning Arthur to come with him, he called back.

"I am looking forward to your impervious insults and tirade on our stupidity when we get back Morgana."

With that he continued down the path, feeling that this road that stretched out before him would be a start of something good. And after all this time it felt good to have hope. He needed to keep the spark in Morgana for as long as possible. That will only happen if this went their way.

Quickly glancing towards Arthur and seeing him walking with purpose behind him, he let himself believe in that great destiny all seem to share in whispers through ages. The one of once and a future king and a silent helping hand beside him that will bring Albion to an everlasting age of peace.

As he finally stood to a halt on a clearing and Arthur's steps stopped just beside him he felt the dice of destiny begin its roll.


	15. Part 14

In all his life, Arthur was sure he had seen everything. He tasted the bitter and washed out ales and also basked in the quality of the finest vines. There are certain things that leave an everlasting impression on one's person. Most of the time you can't actually see it, because it all manifests through little things, the quiet bonds that somehow manage to rule your senses.

Leaving Morgana behind didn't seem right to him, yet her steadfast stubbornness and strength that bubbles beneath the surface had him relent and follow this odd and clearly more than meets the eye person. He may be blind to certain things but he isn't blind to the way they look at each other, or how Morgana seemed at ease in his company and he can only hope that all of this will not end in a tragedy for all of them.

He couldn't get rid of that feeling that Camelot was crumbling in itself slowly, as if not being able to take a breath under a pressure that's weighting it down. He may be of royal blood, lavish drinks and high status but he sees the people that surround him, feels their need for change and knows deep down that maybe father's way isn't the right one.

There's nothing but dirt and stone cracking beneath his feet and it makes him steady and calm. He always enjoyed nature over the stuffed palace. Not that he didn't enjoy the perks of a comfortable bed and a warm meal, but it made him live under a mask he honestly didn't know for how much longer he could wear.

The history of his land is a hard one; most people do not like to dig around in fear of their king's wrath that he would no doubt show if he found out someone more knowledgeable than him lived there, in fear that they would use that knowledge against him. He had seen the fear in their faces and as much as he would like to think it wasn't his father who placed that fear in their eyes he was and it made him hate the king just a little. His own father had led his only son into a place where he no longer admired the courage and quiet calmness as a ruler that he seemed to possess, for all he saw now are the executions and vile threats to his people.

It made him sick to his stomach. Him, Arthur hating his own father - it just didn't sit right and once again the anger would return to rule his mind and cloud what he needed to see. Maybe the end of the world was really nearing for all he knew. Nobody should feel the way he does. The conflict that tears at him day in and day out. And then on the other side there is Morgana with her compassion towards this stranger that strangely leads him to hope that maybe with that all this bitterness and vile thoughts could turn into something better if he had the right motivation. If he had the right cause, maybe he could finally look his father in the eye and tell him what he really thought of him.

The sudden halt in Merlin's steps and he knew that whatever hope he had for his own redemption, after watching his people suffer for so long, will have to wait.

Merlin, an odd individual and a bit unimpressive at first glance, until you looked closer and saw the fire that clearly burned within him. A wisdom that shone and just couldn't be ignored as if he had seen unimaginable things and lived a thousand lives. He catches the ridiculous thought and can't help but wander in his torment that he had finally broken that invisible line and went insane himself.

As he looked towards the beauty that was the land of Albion he stood beside him in silence. The tension and weight of it all just couldn't let him suffer the silence a moment longer. This needed to be over with.

"So… Merlin. Have we come here to admire the landscape or did you actually have something to say to me? Maybe the fresh air is getting to your head."

He knew that all this tip toing made him lash out, but somehow around Merlin he couldn't help himself. The man drove him nuts. Merlin in turn just nodded his head, took a breath and quietly stated.

"Yes, one would imagine that patience isn't your strong suit. You handle every topic as you would handle food on a table I presume, fast and plentiful at once."

He could almost hear the smile in his voice. Cheeky bastard, well he will not be made a fool here, but before he could retort Merlin continued on.

"I know you suspect me to be more than I let on Arthur, but let's not delve too much into it now for I know what troubles you. It is the same thing that concerns me," he said with a pause, taking in the sight before them. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't so to begin with. Not too long ago I wanted to burn this land to the ground."

The calmness of his words sent a shiver through Arthur. How can a man stand next to him and talk about the destruction of the very land he wanted to die for he would never know. That simple fact made him push Merlin hard to the ground and pull a sword to point it at his throat. All he could see was red, a man threatening Camelot before him, never.

"You dare speak those words in the presence of the prince. Choose your words very carefully, Merlin, if you want to keep that head on your shoulders."

But as he looked down he didn't see fear just a calm presence of a man who knew what he was doing. Who probably didn't see this as a threatening position where his very life was at stake. Arthur observed him incredulously, unsure how to react. Merlin was either as foolish as he though him to be sometimes or there was something else going on here.

"Didn't I already say you were too rash to judge. In the time that I had spent in Camelot among its people my view on things began to change and I saw that I was wrong to let my thirst for revenge over one person cloud that in fact the Camelot of this time had nothing to do with my loss and defeat." Merlin said; his words only confusing Arthur further.

Then an unbelievable thing happened. His eyes changed to gold and the handle on his sward grew scolding hot and he had to drop it before him. Everything seemed to come to a complete halt. Before him was a sorcerer. Magic.

"What, how ah… You have magic."

The words escaped before he could get a control over his nerves. He quickly went for his sword, but it suddenly flew out of his reach and impaled itself in a nearby tree. Not letting himself be cornered he went for Merlin with his bare hands but found himself pushed to the ground which caused him to fall down to his knees while Merlin calmly righted himself up.

"Why Arthur, I always knew you were in awe with me, but really, on your knees. Seems a bit overdramatic don't you think?" Merlin spoke as Arthur struggled to recognize a stuttering boy in a warlock that stood before him. His voice was low and eerily calm as he said, "I would implore you not to try that again. I really need to concentrate not to crush you like a bug."

But even after he found himself completely at his mercy, Arthur couldn't find it in himself to relent, not to a sorcerer.

"You are a sorcerer. I knew you would betray Camelot from the moment I saw you, but I let it slide for Morgana's sake in hope that you would change, seeing as you were good for her."

Suddenly, the pressure that had him held on his knees vanished and he could breathe easier. Deciding not to show any weakness he stood up to his full height and glared in Merlin's way. The piercing gaze that was directed in his way had him shaking in his spot, but still he braved on. Yet when Merlin finally spoke up there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that he was truly at the mercy of this scrawny boy.

"Do you not see it Arthur- Morgana is the only reason you are not eating dirt right now. Be sure to remember that fact. I really don't want to do this, but you're making it harder with each passing moment. So I will give you this. Let me say what I have to say and then I will give you back your sword to do what you wish. I must warn you - I really don't want to disappoint Morgana, Arthur, so please don't make me take that step."

The chilling tension disappeared as he turned his back on Arthur as if he didn't fear he would attack him while unaware. He was sure that the damn skeleton had eyes on the back of his head. Really if he had magic why didn't he make himself more like a man and less like a twig?

Seeing that the hostility of their encounter has veined, he decided that he will let Merlin have his fifteen minutes and then when he gets back his sword, then he will let metal speak for him.

"You really seem touchy at a subject of Morgana, oh great sorcerer. Scared to offend the lady- she still holding your rains?"

What was wrong with him, was he suicidal, didn't Merlin say he should thread carefully. Well, whatever he will not let Merlin, of all people, have the last word even if it kills him. But the light smirk on Merlin's face as he turned his head towards him told him that maybe his bold attitude will do him some good here.

"I am a warlock actually. A person that is born with magic. Do you find it in your laws to be justified to condemn me to death, just because I was born different?" Merlin asked. "I have lived through many lifetimes where that fact seemed justified and many good people died because of it."

Arthur stood silent recalling all those times in the past, when he found himself sympathizing with people that had met their unfortunate end, but the coward in him couldn't defy his father. And a little boy who blindly trusted the man who taught him how to hold his first sword and told him all those stories of honor and bravery of Camelot knights, couldn't accept the fact they were just that – stories. Stories he expanded on with time and instead of him being the one swallowing all those lies, now the people of Camelot have taken his place.

Any thought of fighting the man beside him vanished and he somehow felt the need to see the whole picture. To maybe not be so absorbed in his own head but to understand others before he judged them as his father had done so many times in the past.

Clearly sensing that Arthur had come back from whatever he was thinking about, Merlin continued.

"I was locked in the cave beneath the Camelot for so long that I lost the sense of time while I was there. Resentment filled me towards the kings that lead Camelot all the way down to Uther who led with the same blindness those before him put in place. He would come down and tell me about the latest sorcerer he rescued from his own doom. How he couldn't let them suffer their fate, so he placed their bodies in the cave so I am surrounded by my own people he'd say."

The tightening in his throat was instant. He knew his father could be cruel from time to time, but to actually hear it from another who bared witness to it made it seem more real. The knowledge that all those things actually happened made him feel sick. Still, he couldn't let his pride go.

"Well, they had magic. They were dangerous as it is well known that magic corrupts people. Look, even you said how you would like nothing better than to see this place burn. How do you expect others not to feel the same, we had to protect our people."

The disbelief on Merlin's face said everything. Smug bastard, thinking he had all the answers. Well he will need much more than that to convince him that magic was not a threat.

"Arthur, do you not use your sword? It is the same with magic. It is only a tool- how you decide to use it is up to you. You can use fire to burn things or to warm yourself in the cold. Yet nobody is standing at gallows on those accusations. You use your sword to defend and protect, but also to attack and conquer. While in the end they celebrate you as a hero, they label us as dangerous and undeserving of life. Is that justice, Arthur? Did you fathers' vanity and corruption run so deep that you can't see for yourself what the right path is?"

How can it be the same? He saw magic create cruel beasts that attacked innocent, but he also saw evil men cut down villages full of people, burn and maim. Still in the eyes of Camelot, magic was the bigger evil. Looking back towards Merlin, he finally seemed to see the person behind magic. See the same sense of justice that drove him on battlefield to protect those he cared about and he could tell that Merlin did the same.

The truth that seemed to stare at him since his birth had finally struck a hard blow inside his mind and he couldn't let go. It was as if for the first time he could see. Maybe it was time for a change. He could step out of shadows that loomed over his life and somehow made him a person who ignores things, look the other way when injustice was before him. He really didn't want to be that person anymore. He wanted his people to be proud of him for the right reasons.

He wanted Albion to fully feel freedom, where everyone could walk without fear or judgment that was placed upon them. It seemed that fate had bigger things for him in store and looking at Merlin he couldn't help but think if things would really be better if he went with whatever Merlin had planned. Still, some things needed to be made clear.

"As much as I can accept your answer and would like to hear what you have in mind there are things that first you need to understand before anything else."

Merlin seemed to look a bit taken aback because Arthur seemed so willing to listen to him. As if he thought so little of him that the prince wouldn't do anything but grumble all the way back to the castle.

"What would that be Arthur?"

Squaring his shoulder and looking his straight in the eyes, looking every bit of a future king that was foretold in some ancient prophecy no one seem to remember he stated.

"It is clear to me that you and Morgana have not made this elaborate plan of taking me out of the castle just so you could tell me you are a sorcerer. Obviously there is more to this."

Merlin only nodded in confirmation. "You do not dictate the terms of this engagement. I have not brought you here to question my motives. Only think you need to know is that people need to see the truth about their ruler and finally step in the right direction. No matter how it goes your role in it is already determined."

"Whatever it is there will be no death. Justice will be served to those who deserved it, even if king himself is at fault. It will be left in the hands of people. You will not be the judge of their fate. Are we clear Merlin or do we have nothing more to discuss?"

Merlin looked as if he would burst into flames, and even though he could feel his knees weaken at the possibility of enraged warlock he stood tall. After a moment Merlin, seemed to relent and gather the calmness he had lost during Arthur's rant.

"Fine Arthur, be it your way. If I see someone threatening me or Morgana I will be their judge just so we are clear."

Arthur finally felt that things were going their right way, as if this was the way it was meant to be. Thee two of them caught in an endless banter and clash of wills, while having an underlining respect towards each other.

"Okay then. Tell me what do you want from me and I will see if it is possible for me to do so without wanting to plant your head on a stake."

That insult only seemed to make Merlin smile as he turned to start explaining his task for him, but before he could Arthur asked.

"Oh and how long will you hide before you come and tell Morgana that you have feelings for her, because if I can see it, then probably other can too. Those whom you don't want to know."

Even though Merlin had done well to hide who he was, he really wasn't good at covering his affection towards Morgana. Really if he could see it, people had to be blind not to. Swiftly and with an exasperated huff Merlin answered.

"Do shut up, Arthur."

-oo-

The start of it all depended on how much Arthur was ready to step out of Uther's shadow and do what was right, for Camelot had suffered under his rule enough. To change someone's opinion was hard enough on trivial matters, so how will he be able to complete such a task when it came to the prince?

The little comment about Morgana had him thinking on how all of this could possibly end with none of them being hurt by the consequences of it. Merlin felt himself grow more irritated by all of this as time passed. He really needed to get a handle on it all and he just didn't know how. Wasn't he supposed to be the villain in this story, a monster of Uther's making? Now he just didn't feel so, probably, all of it Morgana's fault.

She had made him see that he really didn't like what he had become. In all honesty all those negative emotions weighted so heavy on him, wrapping even the smallest tasks in darkness and self-loathing. With her it had all changed and now the stress of trying to please everyone just didn't make him feel comfortable with any of it.

Turning towards Arthur he realized he couldn't go on with this as he first intended. Still, whatever he decided people will be hurt, but he needed them to see that all of this will end in something much better in the long term and he needed them to put that faith of peaceful future in Arthur. He will be the one to lead them.

"Well then, it seems that after all of this I will be in need of a favor from you. I know you don't want people to be hurt, but don't you realize that they already were. The hand which rules them has had a tight leash on them since the very beginning and many have suffered for it. The politics do not interest me, I am here to move things along and as much you can hate me for it, it will happen."

The coldness of Arthur would have any other man turning in search of a hideout, but not Merlin. He was sick of threading softly around everyone. Giving Arthur a rather unimpressed look he continued.

"I know you want my demise, but I will not vain as long as I don't see changes happening. As long as the current politics rule Camelot there will be no changes, no betterment."

Not being impressed by Merlin's speech, Arthur turned to the side and looked the way they had come from.

"So, all your preaching about peace and justice will end in nothing more than blackmail. I really overestimated you. In the end all you want is power like all the others."

This had Merlin pass the last thread of patience and with the power just smoldering under his fingertips, his eyes turned to gold in his inability to control the onslaught of emotions.

"I need you to stop acting like a spoiled brat, Arthur, time for you to step up and rise to the challenge. Power- do I look I need power prince? I can crush everything in your precious Camelot, but I am giving it a benefit of a doubt to create something that will last for millennia and not rise from ashes and be quelled in another mutiny down the histories line. Can't you see Arthur, you ignorant buffoon that I am rising against my own instincts in need to turn to a despicable creature that was created by those like your father." Merlin said with an exasperated sigh "Do you not tire of seeing this land slowly being swallowed by fear and greed?"

It sickens him that he let all of this get to him, but as Morgana's face flashed before his eyes he knew why he was doing what he was. He needed to be better and if Arthur hated him for pushing him in such a position than so be it. No lives were lost. Arthur seemed to be struggling with his own emotion and defining what was wrong and right.

"Merlin, do you even know what you're asking of me? You want me to overthrow my father. Do you even hear how ridiculous that is? I know that the Camelot has suffered, but in time it will find its way and we will be better for it."

Really, all of this is taking a turn towards something he didn't need. He doesn't need to justify himself for wanting to do the right thing.

"Really Arthur, time. How much more time needs to pass for you to understand that as long as he leads the people there will never be better time than this? The quiet suffering and frightful looks of your own people are all that you will see until the end of his rule, or even longer if you go down the same path he did, influenced by his word and mind. The time to act is now weather you like it or not, so don't make me cross a line I don't want to cross."

He can see the wheels turning inside prince's head; as much as he had promised Morgana to not take it too far, he is running out of patience. He's spent years, decades thinking of this, it was the one thing that kept him alive – hope that one day this moment would come. And now he couldn't let his emotions get in the way. There was a promise to keep. The one he made to all those that fell in the war against magic.

That thought gave him focus even when Arthur looked at him as if he was completely mad. Maybe he was.

"I only need audience with Uther. If you fear that some harm can come to him I advise you to be the quiet listener outside the door. The servants do it all the time. Maybe that will help you re-evaluate certain beliefs you've had about the man you call your father."

"Who are you to-"

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I only ask for you to listen." Merlin said calmly "Because Arthur if you do, hopefully your people will get something mine never got – a chance to be able to choose for themselves what they want instead of being condemned for simply being born different."

"There is no guarantee they will-"

"I am placing faith into people of Camelot not being cowards and seeing that the path of fear doesn't have to be the only option." Merlin said, interrupting Arthur. "The fact is they want to be saved. You say I am a monster- I live with sins and mistakes that you will not witness in your lifetime. To call me a monster would be a rather positive, for that word exchanges those that I have placed on myself and they are all much worse than your attempt to insult me."

Arthur said nothing.

"I don't like to threaten people; it is more the unspoken promise that keeps them at bay. So Arthur, do I need to threaten you?"

Arthur clenched his fists, trying to remain calm. As much as he wanted to be fair and just person Merlin was obviously a wild card – there was no telling when the demons he still fought would come out and force Arthur to react on instinct, as he almost did now. Still he managed to calm himself and focus on what really mattered now - the plea Merlin made to him and the reasoning behind it.

It was not an easy decision to make. Helping Merlin meant acting against something he believed in for so long. Whatever choice he made, one thing was sure – the laws that made his home safe will be shaken to the ground by the end of all this.

Merlin on the other hand just turned and started walking back to where Morgana was waiting for them. Defeated, Arthur quietly followed, sensing that he really should comply, or the consequences would be dire for them all. Without turning back Merlin firmly stated.

"Not a word of this to Morgana. Let's not make an already difficult situation worse. I had enough of my patience tested through this whole ordeal," Merlin said. "Even though you might not believe me, Morgana is willing for Camelot to change, Arthur, and deep down so are you."

With that the continued on their already threaded path towards something that was set in motion that neither one of them can change. The one with power fighting so hard to resist the path of evil and other powerless in the face of that presence and wanting nothing more than to surrender to that evil to punish the one before him.

"We all have are burdens to carry, Arthur. Don't let this one be your last."


	16. Part 15

The cold slowly settled in as the darkening of the skies announced the coming night. She felt as if the shivering would never stop and it was mostly a result of the meeting between two people who will ultimately resolve the fate of Camelot and not the chill that has settled in the forest.

The images of what is going on not far from her plagued her with dark endings, of Merlin attacking Arthur or Arthur plunging his sword into Merlin. It made her reach her the blade that was safely tucked in her dress, always as a way to keep herself save, but also those around her. Even the horses felt restless, as if something in the air was announcing the change and something told her things would never be the same.

She never got the full extent on what Merlin wanted to do, but she saw the fire in his eyes as he wanted to bring peace to people who live with magic. Knew how much that would mean to him without him saying so, the comfort he needed to find in this new world he found himself in.

Stroking the back of her horse to calm him down and herself perhaps, she hummed a tone and tries to envision such time. Time, when fear will have no place inside the walls of Camelot and where not only people can roam without looking over their back, but maybe she could also find her place among them. How she longs for such time, to see Merlin succeed and maybe even enjoy the rest he clearly deserved.

Even though he wanted to leave she knows that if she needed him he would find her. Maybe then they would finally enjoy those walks without ulterior motives and just be in each other's company. Simple things, just magic and them, while learning it all from the beginning and exploring that bond.

She needed that. No matter what stands in that way, she will assure that it happens. Magic will have its freedom and with it she will finally be free. She can't live in hiding anymore, not when knowing how wonderful knowing magic could be.

The approaching footsteps had her snap back to reality. Taking a deep breath in anticipation of how all of it had unraveled, she turned towards them with a steely resolve. Ready to attack and defend if things don't turn out the way she hoped.

"Finally, I was beginning to think that you two found a liking in each other and decided to run away together," she said with an exasperated sigh.

But the looks on their faces told her that now was not the time to be funny and her eyes immediately locked with Merlin's. What had happened out there?

"Merlin?"

His eyes only showed resolve and a hint of regret. She still couldn't believe that after such a short time she was able to read him like an open book. The connection was still intact, somehow enduring the turmoil with them.

"I did what was necessary, Morgana, I have waited long enough."

The scoff that followed from Arthur only reinforced her belief that their talk was anything but without harsh words and unrestrained blows to each other's pride and sense of right.

So instead of trying to engage them in needless quarrel, she only asked one thing.

"Merlin, have you kept your promise?"

He in turn, looked slightly conflicted, but then after a moment answered.

"He is here in one piece isn't he?"

That left her doubting the three of them could ever work alongside to find a way to a better Camelot. These were the situations that had her trust in Merlin waiver and she couldn't seem to get him pass that emotional wall to see that she didn't want to harm or betray him in any way.

Looking towards Arthur, who was already mounting his horse and after she noticed the dirt on his clothes it wasn't hard to conclude that a scuffle has taken place and Arthur had drawn a shorter straw. That was to be expected if Merlin used his magic, as the opposite would be if they only used swords.

Quickly, walking to Arthur after he had climbed on his horse and was about to give the order to the horse to move towards Camelot, she placed a hand on the animal to bring him to a standstill and in a whispered manner she asked him, "Are you okay, Arthur? You didn't say a word. I know whatever Merlin said that it was in the best interest of all Albion. Still, if he somehow hurt you, or is making you do something you don't want to, you tell me and this whole thing is off. Nothing is worth your conscience Arthur."

He looked down towards her, but not before glancing Merlin's way and then placed his hand on hers in comfort.

"I wouldn't trust him Morgana, a fair warning to you. There's something sinister about him," he warned her. "Still no one got hurt so I will let things slide, and I trust you that things don't get out of hand. Keep a close eye on him, for you are the only one he listens."

With that he turned his horse towards Camelot, but before he did he said to Merlin, "Don't make me regret this. I will abide my side, you better do the same. No one gets hurt and maybe all this mess will be cleared."

With that, he turned and headed towards Camelot. A sigh that escaped Morgana just followed another wave of tension as she knew that Merlin was standing not too far from her and she needed them to be on the same page about all of this.

Looking towards him and seeing that he was still gazing at the landscape, wanting to leave her and Arthur undisturbed she walked to stand aside him, wanting to believe there was still a chance to make things better.

Looking at the beauty that was Albion, she just needed that freedom Merlin spoke of and when all of this ends hopefully they all will. Most of all she hoped that even after all this she'll still be grateful to Merlin for he was the one who showed her that it isn't wrong to want things, to ask for a change, demanded it if necessary.

During their time together they had become closer and somehow that understanding and respect that followed just increased her need to be around him. He still was an enigma that she so badly wanted to solve and get him to open up and enjoy it all more.

Something startled her, but as she tried to understand what it was it downed on her. It was his hand that has found a way to hers. Well, if she doubted if that bond went both ways now she knew. A single gesture that meant more than all the poems in the world. She wanted to find out, if they can be something more. She would not lose this.

With that Morgana let her fingers interlace with his as they both gazed towards the ever changing world and wished that their fate in it could finally be a good one.

-oo-

Morgana thought that things moved quickly and she felt a huge amount of fear of what was about to happen settle. It didn't matter that now after all that happened had made her come to terms with it, she still felt unsettled. Things really were moving along and this would probably be the last time she will see Merlin before all of it unfolds and she couldn't resist the urge to just spend some time in his company.

Sneaking around wasn't what she had in mind, but as she left her chambers her body just drifted to the shadows, so used to people not knowing that she would go see Merlin. Now it all seemed like in the beginning, when things were just starting to take shape and she was in awe with him, someone so unlike anyone she had met.

As her hand knocked on the door and felt them open to reveal the skinny frame of Merlin, she was knocked with the sense of right. Just the two of them here, without any commotion and she wanted it to last. The questioning look in his gaze didn't stop her from saying what she wanted to since the beginning.

"I don't want you to go, if you do I am going with you." she said all too quickly leaving him confused at her sudden outburst.

He looked at her as if he just couldn't make up his mind and as if a slight push will get her the result that she needed.

"Morgana, I already told you that I need to face Uther on my own and if it backfires than at least you would be out of harm's way."

Obviously he still didn't understand what she was talking about and she thought that they finally understood each other.

Dismissing his statement and angrily pushing passed him she said, "I am not talking about that Merlin. You should know by now that I am fine with it. Don't treat me like I am made of glass and would shatter at any emotional impact. I am talking to you about after all of this. Don't you see Merlin?"

A moment of understanding passed between them and she could see him struggling with himself. Maybe if she pushed enough he could come to some sort of resolution. Because this place had no value to her if she can't share it with someone who was as lost as she was, who understood. They went through it all and she would be damned if he just left after all of this without it being a life and death situation.

The softness of his voice betrayed his already turmoil mind and she knew that this mattered to him as much as it did to her.

"Morgana, you know that I just can't stay here. Magic will return, but it will need time and I need to be away from it all. This place has held me prisoner for so long and I just can't find in me to stay any more than it is necessary."

It hurt, she wasn't prepared for his honesty and she knew that he resided himself to such fate. She really didn't think about it this way and it made her feel like a girl with a crush who didn't see anything beyond that which was obvious, didn't see what a wicked reminder this place was for him.

"I haven't thought of it that way. I am truly sorry Merlin. I only wanted to spend time with you, to learn, to discover magic, to make you see it in a new light. For as much as you say other people see it as a bad thing I think you too have forgotten the simple joys that it can bring. That it can be used to create, not just destroy or execute vengeance."

He looked at her intently and she had to remind herself to breathe for she could not look away. The soft thud of his footsteps as he neared her was the only thing to be heard in a tiny room. As he came to stand in front of her, he outstretched his hand and from it a small colorful butterfly flew right above them.

"It really has been too long. You must understand, I wasn't always like this and I hope that in time I can learn that the person I once was still exists. I think you would've liked the old me. A clumsy, eager and determined warlock ready for his adventure, oblivious to what the future holds and the all that would come with it."

The faraway look was lost and Merlin seemed to be back in the present with her and all she could say, as she looked with a soft smile at the butterfly resting on her finger,

"I'm sure I would've loved him."

With that his gaze locked with hers and she saw what impact those words created. Quickly he diverted his head and turned towards his small working table.

"Morgana, you must know-" he started. "I have a compelling reason to stay and that is you. Yet, this place holds too many horrors and darkness for me to linger a moment longer."

Not letting him fall into his self-pity, she interrupted, "Then I am coming with you," she said calmly. "Don't you see Merlin, all I want is the freedom to be myself and I want to share that freedom with you. Can't you give me at least that much?"

The sadness in his eyes told her what she expected and she just couldn't deal with it.

"Fine, go. I don't care." she said, frustrated by his behavior, angry at herself for still trying. "A great warlock hiding behind his own fear just so he doesn't have to face his own feelings. I have helped you in any way I could and now I've had enough. I will not watch from sidelines. If you can bury your feelings than so can I."

The steely look was replaced by the lost one as it all became just a little too real. Too heavy on her heart.

"Do you really want that Merlin, for me to let you go?"


	17. Part 16

The silence that stretched tore at her nerves. As resigned to his answer as she was the silence told more than her turmoil emotions could take, with a heavy sigh she decided to cut the hurt at its core and hope it will be enough.

As she looked at his back she realized that he had grown distant somehow and she just couldn't catch up. A feeble attempt in grabbing his attention by outstretching her hand towards him, in hopes of catching his attention and focusing it back to her.

"I never knew that your lack of answer would hurt so much. Now, this is the fate you resign me to."

A shaky breath that followed a command, from her head to her feet, to just take her out of this place and end her misery in this moment. It felt as if the world has dimed and darkness was swallowing her whole and in that moment she knew one simple truth.

"I never would've given up on you, Merlin. If only you hadn't given up on yourself."

Somehow she still couldn't get anything from him, only his shoulders in sight that stood as a wall before her. The connection has been cut and without it she felt more lost than ever before. What will she do now? Now surrendering to that darkness and going her own wills way seemed as the only option. Forget everything and everyone and just do what was right for her and damn the consequences.

With a powerful push she made herself take that final step from him and as her hand grabbed the handle she heard him say.

"Wait."

Like a pin shattering already fractured glass, her hopes leaped. The thought that maybe all of this could be better still weren't buried and even though she knew she was setting herself up for disappointment, she hoped. Still, he brought her to this state and there was no way she was going to let him see that she was hoping for that small sliver of belief in them for her to see that there still was a chance and she was his.

The knob in her hand felt heavy, but still she clutched it for dear life for it was the only thing keeping her from turning around and ultimately failing under his gaze and going along with whatever he said. That, she will not give him. So, she decided to at least hurt him as she stared ahead at the door. She could do this.

"Why Merlin, huh, so you could count your self-righteous reasons in my face like I'm a little child, someone who cannot think for themselves? To know that you think so little of me, a person who has stood beside you through all of it. What incredible and elaborate lie will you conjure just to have your way? Tell me, for this will be the last minute I waste on you."

As he still failed to answer, maybe stunned by her reaction or whatever else, her hand started to tremble as she felt that this really was the end of the line. Maybe what he wanted to say really didn't matter anymore. She was tired of just following in hopes that he will lead her in the right direction.

"Well as they say, all these things will hang you and I am feeling like I'm dangling on that rope now Morgana. I hoped that by being away from me you would see that surrounded with your people you could see the good and the darkness inside wouldn't have time to corrupt you. Morgana, can't you see that I am struggling with every moment not to let it swallow me whole until all I sense is this bloodlust that wants to consume me."

The heavy breath that followed made her lean her head in his direction, wanting to see his face, but stop as soon as she realized what her body was trying to do. No, all of it won't stop her, she needed to go all the way and for him to come clean about it all.

"Everyone has darkness in them, don't pretend like you're the first evil that earth spat out. I know that it seems harsh, but all of us have demons to fight, some darker and more volatile and others less so. Still, that doesn't make anyone's problems and struggles less significant than the one of others and all you see is your struggle. Do you not see me, walking around people who hate magic and despise everything about people who have it- wishing I could prove them wrong and stand proud to be who I am."

She could almost sense how taken aback by it all he was. Were all people so in tune with their own problems that they couldn't take the time to notice the things around them? Soon, she felt him start moving and as he stopped a step away from her. She could only tense while waiting for him to make his final move and probably leave her broken and in pieces for time to come.

"So you think you could handle it, being with me, knowing that at any moment I could lose my restraint and decide to hell with this world and just burn it altogether. Morgana, can you really tell me that you would be happy living away from Camelot without the royal status and comfort of people you came to depend upon around you?"

The people, who knew her, besides Arthur and Gwen, only saw her as a pretty face waiting to be married out of political reasons which would benefit Camelot and thought of her as another spoiled royalty that couldn't care about anything else but what dress to wear to a ball and what men she could seduce with a simple look. That isn't a life she wanted to lead, among people who didn't know her, or feared her because of what she was when they found out. No, all she needed was freedom and peace, with a clear mind and expectant future.

All too quickly the anger rose in her and she just couldn't hold back the bitter tone in her voice.

"I thought you knew me Merlin and yet you ask me such question. This place is no longer a home for me because it isn't home for people who have magic. The years of fear that tarnished any hope of common ground between people with and without magic, left this place in darkness and veiled of petty belief that I just don't want to live in." she said. "We both know it will take time for magic to find place inside the walls of Camelot and I don't want to spend that time taking cautious steps around the place I call home. I want to stride and enjoy my birth right. The right to use magic and be free to do so."

She placed her other hand on the door as if it could draw the things she was saying and make them real.

"I can live with your darkness, for it will find a companion in mine and it won't be as scary and as evil as you make it believe. Mine is in full agreement with me and it says to push for what I want and think to be right and hold nothing back. What does your darkness tell you Merlin?"

The stillness continued and she grew worried that it was the final nail in the coffin. Suddenly she felt his hands cover hers, one on the door knob and the other over hers that was placed against the door. The spike in her senses left her breathless as she tried to focus on his the sound of his breath that was steady by her ear.

"My darkness tells me only one thing. Destroy and take what is yours. Yet I believe that is not something I can just take but ask for, and it will leave me open for a hurt that I am unprepared to handle and it could leave me in ruins. Will you ruin me Morgana?"

His body leaned on hers as if in final defeat and she could feel her nerves were at their end point. The emotional toil of it all made her lean back and together they supported each other.

"Because something tells me I'd let you."

The emerald eyes turning into a beautiful color of gold was the only answer he needed.


	18. Part 17

They say that things take time to be built, but also it takes time for poison to spread to one's body.

What has started as a means of revenge has turned into an uprising. Things moved into motion, pieces were put in place and now it has grown into something he hadn't anticipated. It has grown out of a shimmer of hope and now is burning as a bright as any flame of change did before it.

At the core of it all, he had Morgana to thank. She had moved his darkness into shadows and let her light encourage his to show its face. Now, he is starting to believe that things can change. It has finally settled in him that not everything is bad and evil. Many sides can be revealed if people dig enough to find it.

Trying not to get caught in his own sentiment, he moved cautiously through the pathway, his purpose renewed and mind calm, ready to play his part.

The echo of his footsteps sounded loudly and a resounding echo of another pair had him looking up to meet the eyes of the prince himself. No words needed to be exchanged for it was talked through enough and now was the time for action. Only a nod of acknowledgement was enough and he continued forward towards the large doors that met the end of the pathway.

With every step that resonated thought the hall, his memory conjured a picture of memories that led him to this path to this exact moment in time that had left him feeling as if he were a changed man.

He could still smell the grass on the wide open plane where the battle took place. No matter how much time had passed he couldn't shake the memories of his kin falling to their deaths and his hopes of a bright future for all dwindling with every man that fell. Nor did the blood that spilt from his enemy's wounds while their enraged faces followed his moves, plotting his demise. Despite the odds, he couldn't give them the satisfaction and he had vowed even as they shackled him in his daze after his magic was drained from his body that no matter how long it took he would stand before them as their lives faded from their eyes. Yet time played with his mind, taking away the enemy. They couldn't conquer the age and other people vile and evil as them standing in their way demanding for that cursed piece of riches and glory they were somehow entitled to.

While he rotted away, he felt cheated. Cheated by life, fate and gods, whoever came up in his mind. His revenge couldn't be paid. Among the silence and stillness of his capture he felt his resolve crumble until nothing but a flicker of light remained in a man that only waited for the shadows to swallow him whole and forget the world in his penance.

Yet something didn't let him rest, told him that he wasn't done, that his time would come and so he persevered. Locked away in his mind, honing his magic, perfecting it in his mind until he was molded from it and became magic itself, all in hopes of punishing those who followed the teaching and laws of men who cursed his people to extension and exile.

Now as he stands in front of the doors which are the only obstacle between him and the last reminder of humans' vanity and fear, he couldn't help but feel anxious. To finally meet a man who abided the rules of those before him and strengthen their place in the world.

He thought all he would feel would be blind rage and thirst for blood. Now, he felt exhausted by it all. The constant fighting for beliefs and rights of people who put their lives in his hands and the pressure to succeed that ended in a failure. The disappointment that followed was overwhelming. Until the moment he felt Morgana's magic and with it, her presence in Camelot.

The years and years of hatred and blind need were exchanged with a rational thought and an outlook on the future. The bigger picture started to matter again. Never did he think that he will have something to fear for, to make sacrifices for again and she was able to be all that in the short amount of time that they knew each other.

Things started to matter and the belief that this time he wasn't the important one. The one to lead the people to a brighter future wasn't him. He wasn't that person anymore. Just to feel the pressure of pears on him again is not something he could deal with and so he would do what he could from the shadows.

After all of this time, he had come to realize that this wasn't his time and his place at the throne has passed and now he should just try to finish all this and maybe try for the first time in his existence to live a life for himself, away from the desires and goals of people around him or those who expected him to lead them. Now, hopefully he could just be.

Taking a deep breath, he let his hand move the heavy door and he felt that this needed to be done by his own strength, not magic. He needed to feel every strain for it helps that this will be something he will achieve as a person and not as a power driven warlock. He will leave the choice to people and hopefully they will know what to do.

Striding inside the throne room, he moved with a power and grace of any royal in the land. He doesn't need the magic, just power of his belief that what he was doing was right. Noticing the stillness in the room, he almost thought that all of it had gone wrong and that Uther wasn't there. The slow movement from the corner of his eyes alerted him on presence that somehow was hidden away from him.

Slow, deliberate steps moved from the window to the throne and Merlin felt more calm then he had in years. This was the moment, the result of it will define the course of history. What he saw was a tired old man, face withered down from constant stress and worrying over his reign. The robes did nothing to mast his frailty that had found him in his age. Still, his eyes were as determined as ever. The strength of a king lay in them, power hungry and filled with greed. A quick flash followed in his eyes and he could see himself as the man before. How easy was it for him to walk the same path, in the past or present if only he hadn't met Morgana.

The impact of her presence on his life resonated again and he felt an overwhelming need to find her and somehow show her how much he appreciates and admires her presence in his life. Now was not the time to reminisce. It is time to stand his ground and show that one person does not make the kingdom but rather its people.

With almost a growl, he just couldn't hold back on the hatred he felt. The need to punish was there but he pushed against it and focused on what is important. The bigger truth.

"Uther."

The man's eyes snapped to his and the battle of wills began. Will there be time to build or will the ever present poison consume everything?


	19. Part 18

The air was thick and heavy with restrained rage building underneath the surface. The man who represented all that he despised stood before him and Merlin still had a hard time grasping such fact. That it had all come to this. If he plays his part as planned it will lead to something better, something he wasn't sure he would be a part of, but nonetheless something worth paying homage to.

"I see you have finally found your way inside this sacred room, sorcerer." Uther said, standing tall. "Even though you were locked away for so long I dreaded the day that you would find a way out, of that I was sure of. Now, don't let this old man wait. Come, and say your piece and justify the atrocity you are about to commit."

Snapping back to reality, Merlin felt like he just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. All this hatred he could feel from the king just couldn't penetrate into his mind. He felt as if there was nothing the king could say that will make his existence more miserable than the failures and wrong doings he had put upon himself. They hurt more than any accusation or spiteful word that Uther could say.

"Spare me the theatrics, old man. You stand there, poised and mighty as if you do not owe the world a great debt. I am aware of mine, but are you of yours?" Merlin asked. "Maybe you really do not regret the path fate brought to you, the hatred you had spread as poison on this frail land."

The king seemed to not hear Merlin's words, as if he was nothing but a criminal, a low life, whose word should not be minded, for his words were that of a fool.

"I have lived many years, sorcerer. Not many people stood where you stand and not felt the fear of the presence before them and yet you are. I can see that you are not afraid of me, even though I have the mightiest army at my disposal. They are ready to defend a noble to their death and yours will be no exception."

With that five impressive looking solders appeared behind Uther and were waiting for their king's call to attack the enemy. Having no patience for such theatrics, Merlin let his magic do the work. With a simple swipe of the hand they were all thrown at the nearby wall, where they fell unconscious. His patience running thin, he turned to the king who had his sword pulled for its sheath and ready to strike the warlock.

Seeing this, Merlin's eyes shone once more with an overwhelming might and as a result king was relieved of his sword and pinned back to the throne where he was placed to sit back.

"Enough! I had enough of your petty games, boy. You do not get to command me Uther. A mighty king, boasting about his failures as he watched his people cower in fear and you dare threaten me. You who were not a leader, but nothing more than a common crook, attached to a position of power you feared for so long you would have to relinquish."

As he felt kings eyes widen with fear as he finally realized the extant of power of the one before him, Merlin felt glad to put him in his place. First, he lowered his voice as to not appear that he couldn't control himself in a mere confrontation. After that he worded his next sentence calm and to the point, yet he knew the king felt the gravity of it.

"That time has come Uther and you can do nothing to stop it."

With that he turned towards the window that overlooked the entire Camelot and he could almost feel the power of the throne. A small part of him longed for it, a part that was locked up in that cave for years, but as Morgana's face flashed before his eyes, he knew that that was just a leftover of a petty soul, wrapped up in his own mistakes and selfish desires.

"You see Uther, today we will finally break apart the chains of this kingdom and let it decide where it wants to go next. That decision is not in our hands, but in the hands of its people."

With that, a picture of his own people formed in his head. Courageous and loyal as they were, longing for justice and freedom just to finally be equal in the eyes of others. As he overlooked the kingdom, the anticipation of what was to come had him feeling as if he were back in his own time, eager and desperate for change.

"...and tonight, my king, we shall deliver them that choice."

The fear of what the warlock was suggesting had the king petrified and it took him a moment to compose himself.

"Magic will never be equal in Camelot for as long as I live. Anyone who even dares to try to practice magic or help a known sorcerer will be awaiting their death at the gallows, for all the Camelot to see. Never will they walk among us. You will never be seen as anything else but a monster, nothing more than one of those creatures brave knights fight in the dark."

The little bit of sanity seemed to pass from his eyes and kings thirst for magic's extinction was clear to see as the light of day. Merlin never felt more repulsed by a human being than he was in that moment.

"How can you stand there with such hatred for magic?" he asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper, too tired to argue. After all this time, still the same story.

"Because magic took my wife away from me!"

Life throws you a curve ball once or twice in a lifetime and for Merlin this was that time. He had thought that Uther hated magic out of fear, but he never realized that it was out of hurt. The spiteful need to avenge his wives death in a way that magic doesn't see light of day.

Seeing the questioning look in Merlin's eyes and how taken aback by all this warlock was, he continued.

"Yes, a moment of weakness for me. I needed an heir and God wasn't willing to give me one, so I had to resort to more drastic measures."

Merlin only listened, the cold look returning and an understanding of why this ruler went down this dark path. A way he feels is somehow inevitable even for him. No matter how hard he tried, he still saw a monster in his reflection waiting for that slip up. Still, he needed to know one more thing before he could take a leap of faith and maybe see himself as different man than the one who was chained in the cave.

"Does Arthur know?"

The fearful look that followed in Uther eyes already gave him an answer. Maybe all this can come out in a way that he never planned. The defeat in king's eyes let him finally loosen his magic and the old man only slumped further in his chair.

"Goodness no, the boy would hate me if he did. I went to Nimueh for help without Ygraine's knowledge. Only later did I learn that to create a life, a life must be taken. If Arthur ever found out-" he paused, a look of pure horror on his face at the thought of losing his only son. "It loosens ones lips the knowledge of awaiting death I'd say, for me to reveal this to you. I guess it doesn't matter now."

Finally, a face of a father was shown. In all his time Uther was seen as a stoic and firm leader, a king who had no time to be anything else. Still, he couldn't let this weaken his resolve and for people to finally have that chance it was time to pull another card into play.

"You see Uther, this is where you're wrong."

Kings eyes shone with realization, but he knew it was too late as the following footsteps and opening of the door confirmed his fears.

"Is it true father?"

-oo-

Merlin didn't need to turn around to see the hurt on Arthurs face. The disbelief on Uther's face at such an unfortunate turn of events was also expected. In his need to get back in his sons good graces he took a step forward towards Arthur, to which prince could only angrily retort.

"Don't come near me. How could you do such a thing and to my mother of all, just to get your way? Is there no end to your cruelty?" Arthur asked, his voice breaking. "Still, I need you to say it to my face. I want to hear what pathetic little lie you can come up with that could justify your actions. Tell me, father!"

The king could only watch as pieces slowly began to crumble and everything that he had built with such care had now seemed nothing but a fleeting glimpse of something he could have, but feared that eventually he would lose it all. That moment has come. Merlin could see the king drowning in his own regret.

"You must understand, my son, that not everything comes handed to you in life. Some things you must enforce and take without consent. Since your birth, I had done nothing but protect you and your future interest. Ensured that your future as a ruler of Camelot is not compromised and as much as I regret the fate of your mother it had resulted in your birth and I can never fully regret that."

The hurt on Arthur's face didn't wane and it only served for prince to bring out his sword and rush towards his father with lethal menace.

"How dare you sacrifice my mother for your selfish needs? I will have your head father, you will pay."

In his blind rage, he thundered towards the king, while Uther himself in his haste to get away crashed into a chair and fell down and in a hopeless effect to save himself he put his hands in front of him as a weak protection against the fatal blow. A blow that never came.

Merlin had finally intervened and had Arthur suspended in the middle of his fatal strike. Arthur, still in his rage, shouted towards Merlin.

"Why are you stopping me? Is this not what you wanted? He needs to pay with his life. He will pay. Let me do this, Merlin."

Merlin only made the sword fall from princes' hand and then moved to stand in between the father and son.

"I do not have any use for a prince that doesn't have hold on his emotions. I know this is a difficult situation to see straight, but you must grasp for that control. A well placed word will always be mightier than a sword."

Only glancing towards the king he continued.

"Place your faith in your people, Arthur. Do you not believe that they also want to be out of this misery and fear? They need a right leader, someone who has lived with them and seen their suffering. Show them the right way and they will follow." he assured him. "My people followed me to their deaths for freedom and a simple promise of it; can you not give the same choice to yours?"

Arthur fought hard to get a hold of himself, his emotions running wild. The need to punish his father for what he had done was overwhelming. Yet as he was reminded of his own people looking up to their leader to guide them, only to find none helped him calm down.

After he grasped the tread of sanity, he cast one look of complete disgust at his father. With a simple nod to Merlin and a heavy breath they seemed to achieve an understanding and Arthur turned to leave the room, not once looking back to his father.

"I am going to give them that choice right now." He said and walked away with a purpose Merlin didn't believe the prince possessed, all the while the defeated king yelled after his son.

"Do you really want to destroy everything I've build for us? After all this is over, you will realize that I am the one who did the right thing, not this crusade that you are willing to go through. You hear me, they will never believe you!"

Merlin turned towards the king and using magic planted the man on the chair while he glanced toward the doorway and listened to the commotion that Arthur was causing outside.

"You underestimate your own people, all mighty king. It is because they lived under your reign that will have them now reach for that branch that spells freedom. They are willing to do the right thing, as mine were so long ago."

It felt as if that weight would finally be lifted off his shoulders and he will be able to just breathe. It felt magnificent, to be able to watch the beginnings of people living alongside magic and not hiding the fact that it exists. To know that after he had chosen to bring the magic to the light of day that it would fulfill him with such joy, he never would have imagined.

The smile blossomed on his face. This is what it feels like when good triumphs over evil. The sudden longing to see Morgana and share this with her overwhelmed him, but still he wanted to be at peace, a little while longer. The king that stood as a symbol of his own failure to keep his people safe was reflected in the figure of Uther before him. He was that man for so long and now he was finally laid to rest.

How he longed to see her, now when she was free to be herself, to see her face when she learned it was finally possible. The urge to just abandon it all and go see her, be the one to tell her the good news, was overwhelming.

Still, he wanted even from the shadows to see how people would react at the happy notion that freedom was being offered in front of them. So turning towards the fallen king, he firmly stated, "You will be judged, not by me, but by those you had wronged and you will suffer by seeing Camelot become a sanctuary to all. You will hate and curse it, and I will watch as you crumble."

The ropes appeared and tied the king to the chair, his hands and feet unable to move.

"In this room, I leave behind the old and corrupt and a monster that you created in that cave through your rule. As I see you defeated, without any retort or way of attack I must say- I hope it lasts."

A quiet chuckle escaped the king as he looked in the eyes of the warlock, chin high and an uncompromising look on his face.

"Don't be surprised to be disappointed sorcerer. Times have changed and I don't regret the way I ruled. I hoped only that I had more time so that I could wipe magic from these lands and you along with it."

Merlin just looked at him and turned to go find Arthur and witness the coming of the new age. Looking back at the king one last time he said,

"When your last breath comes, I will be there to make sure you find your place in hell."

With that he was gone towards the new beginning he so strongly wanted for his own people. Things were looking up. More than anything he wanted to see Morgana's face when she witnesses all of it had been worth it. Maybe then, he could focus on them and put his faith in others to do the right thing.


	20. Part 19

When you know a person, you can predict and analyze their movement. It is how Merlin survived all this time. Got people to do the things he wanted, achieve what he needed. Still, not many things in his life turned out to be good, making things better for everyone in the long run. After all of this came to pass, he finally had a chance at redemption. That redemption was not in the eyes of people, those he wronged. It is not even in his, for he knows the monster in the mirror, accepts what he is and always will be, but at least he knows how to move past it.

It is a redemption reserved for a scale of right and wrong, maybe with all this it can pull a bit weight for his acceptance of the hell he'll surely reside in. Now, there was Morgana on his side and he wanted for her to not be smothered in his guilt and darkness, wants that scale to allow her to be the person she was meant to be, without him turning her into something she would despise.

As he neared the booming sounds of voices that resided through the poorly lit pathway he suddenly felt an unease that spread out through his entire body. Why is it now he feels that he just can't move in the right direction? It was always the failed attempt at doing what was right and being left with the consequences of those actions.

A hand that landed on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze and meeting the concerned pair of green eyes, just couldn't lead to anything good.

"Merlin, you need to stop."

Why was he afraid to listen to her, now that he knew what they could be? He knew her well now something told him that those moments of hopefulness would be gone the second she said what was on her mind. The fear seemed to grow.

"What is it Morgana? Everything turned out as we planned it. Nothing can go wrong now. Arthur went to speak to the people, tell them the truth and soon, magic will have an equal stand in Camelot. We won, finally. So why…"

Her sharp gaze stopped him mid-sentence.

"Merlin!"

His mind reeled, it went on and on. He just couldn't dare himself to stop, but after all of it a defeated shudder followed and he knew that it didn't matter that they've won. The complete and utter peace he felt with Morgana was going to be lost forever and with it their chance to live in peace. With a step back and slumped shoulders while shaking his head in disbelief he chanted.

"No, no, no… Whatever it is, it'll change nothing. It's all going to turn out alright. People have decided. Magic will be set free in the world. You are going to be free, to be and do whatever you imagine. World is going to be at your feet and I will show it all to you. We will see it together, won't we Morgana? Won't we?" he asked, pleaded almost. "We deserve it after everything."

At the next moment he felt her arms surround him and he just held for dear life. He always knew she was the strong one. A soft whisper told him the truth he didn't want to hear. Another failure to be placed on his shoulders, the scale is running away from him tilting towards the never ending doom.

"You did everything right, Merlin. No matter what I stand by you, you know that. It doesn't matter…" she said, her voice breaking a little but she quickly collected herself, and spoke again, her eyes never leaving his. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, it will always be like that with us."

Her arms strengthened their hold on him, as if afraid of the truth herself and searching for that reassurance that things would be alright. Her voice losing the clear quality and almost choked out came out with the truth.

"Arthur did stand up to his father and accept the need for magic in the world. With that he went to his people, for them to come to the same acceptance and to finally come out of shadows and stop living in fear. Arthur wanted the change…"

Her voice seemed to be lost for a moment and he held her tighter, while their magic connected in a comforting embrace. As if trying to squeeze the words out of her lungs, she buried her head into his neck and breathed in his scent for courage. After taking a deep breath the words that followed, destroyed what little hope he had left.

"…but the people didn't."

With that the scale broke and he felt as if the hell itself will follow after it. The despair is something he didn't want to feel in his entire life again. Yet his old friend just couldn't seem to let go. The world just melted away, as his darkness continued to grow and all he heard was the tearful sound of Morgana's voice.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright. Nothing else matters…"

The long forgotten anger reared its ugly head on him and all he could do was mutter inaudibly,

"Nothing else matters."


	21. Part 20

_But what are kings, when regiment is gone,  
But perfect shadows in a sunshine day?_

\- Edward II

-oo-

It would seem one cannot steer fate your own way. It is moments like these she wished that such thing was possible and among all this ruin she just can't see it. After a comforting embrace, where even amidst all off this she could find solace her mind still fought with the omen.

Releasing the clearly lost Merlin, she decided to take matters into her hands. Quickly grabbing his hand, she led him out of the castle, far away from the noise and the crowds, where they stumbled upon distraught Arthur. He seemed as lost as they were. Everything was falling apart, the hope and belief were diminishing by the moment.

Not being able to see Arthur so confused by it all, she placed a comforting hand. They mustn't lose their minds, they needed to move forward. Arthur, the future king, looked as lost as he was when he was younger, boy who looked up to his father and sought his guidance, now with nothing but him to rely on. The realization that the man who guided him through life was nothing more than a monster himself must be a heavy blow to the prince.

Even she can't say that all of it didn't hurt as much as she could see the events coming. Still, she knows that they need to act fast if they want to salvage anything. Merlin was slipping with every passing moment, she could see it clearly on his face.

"Morgana, I am sorry. There was nothing I could have done. No one expected this to happen. People of Camelot- their fears still hold such a big part of them so they don't see what is right in front of them."

She knew that he meant well, but it just served as another reminder that Uther won again. No matter what they did the darkness prevailed. Looking over the crowd that had gathered not far away from them still chanting their kings' name and asking for his presence, she turned towards Arthur.

"I know, Arthur. We must do something in the meantime. Merlin and I- we are going away for a while. There is no reason to stay. As much as I wished differently we must face facts."

She released Merlin's hand, seeing that he was out of it and that could lead to nothing good. Yet she knew that she was destined to stand by him, through everything. This is just another obstacle in their way, they were strong enough to go through it all. She really believed that. It wasn't easy to bury her emotions, just so she can think clearly for a moment among all the chaos.

"This isn't goodbye, Arthur. There is still too much we are meant to do together. The fate will bring us together once more, I am sure of it."

She saw the little boy who played with her in the cold winter nights in the castle, while everyone was spending time with their families. Most of the time all they had was each other and no matter what that was something she would not betray.

"You are their leader now. Lead them, guide them as I know you are destined to. I need to take care of Merlin now, or it will result in something much worse for all of us. You are the great person Uther wanted to portray but never was. You will bring greatness to Camelot once again."

Arthur squared his shoulders, standing tall and ready to face his peril. That was the man she knew. He always was the hero that defends those who can't and shows them the way out of the darkness. He needs to be that man now.

"We are family, above all Arthur. I believe in you. It is time."

He reached and squeezed her hand, grateful for her support and turned to look at the gathered crowd.

"I understand, Morgana. All will be well, I will see to it. Camelot is more than its throne. I do hope you at least find a way to tell me when you arrive wherever it is that Merlin had planned for you to go. In the future… This is your home."

He glanced worriedly at her and she knew that no matter what she will always have a place here. But before she could tell him anything more, she saw his eyes widen as he looked past her shoulder and to where Merlin was supposed to be.

She thought that maybe Merlin did something unthinkable now that he just couldn't see a way out. Nothing prepared her for the sickening sound of a blade tearing into flesh and her whole body turned around in stillness towards it.

First, she noticed how tired Merlin looked. Even in the cave she never thought he looked as exhausted as he did in this moment. He looked pale, the sweat was building on his forehead and he seemed to be holding onto something tightly in his hands.

It was all she could see, but as the picture in her head cleared she saw it all.

There, standing was Uther with his sword rammed into Merlin who was holding onto the blade in disbelief and confusion. The enrage visage on the kings face never relented. He was guided by his own rage. On his wrists she could still see the ropes that held the king, ends tethered like they were cut, but he didn't have time to rip away in his need to exact his revenge.

"You thought those chains could hold me. That nobody would seek out their king. Look how wrong you were."

With that came another blow to their already destroyed plan. For them to assume that they could just leave Uther to sit and wait idle for his own sentence was naïve. Probably, a guard has passed through in his watch and found the king bound. What was he supposed to think?

She had no time to dwell on that, a piercing, raw cry bringing her back to reality as the king ripped the sword out of Merlin's body and all Morgana could do was stand frozen at the sight.

Arthur on the other hand, rushed towards Uther and knocked the sword out of Uther's hands and with a heavy fist knocked him out.

Merlin, in all the commotion, was still standing and looking at the blood on his hands unaware of everything until he lifted his head to look at her. Confusion gave way to dread and it gave to defeat and it was all she needed to make her body move towards him. As he started to fall to his knees, she rushed to catch him. An awful scream tore through the surroundings, but all she felt was his limp body against hers. The words falling away from her, "No, no, no, this can't be happening."

Unaware that the scream came from her.


	22. Part 21

The flash of pain consumed his entire body, the blind, searing cry that just shook him to his core. It had been so long since he felt it. To feel a simple cut was something he wasn't used to being who he was, but this just left him in bewilderment and no matter how tightly he held onto the sword he couldn't make it disappear.

Then suddenly the sword was pulled out and a white rush of searing pain followed and when he came to he found himself by the lake next to Morgana.

Somehow the entire thing seemed as nothing more than a bad dream and yet he couldn't grasp on the reality of it. Morgana, on the other hand, seemed at peace just sitting there, taking in the world around her.

"Well, I've got to say I didn't expect that." she said, her tone lighthearted and he tried to think about what she meant but simply could not recall the memory. It was as if his own body refused to allow him a window to the memory that happened, that could explain how he ended up here. So he decided to get his answers from her.

"Uh, what?"

Even his mind couldn't get his mouth to say the things he wanted to ask. How was it that he ended up here? Weren't they supposed to be in Camelot fighting for a change? Trying to make a difference?

Morgana, as if she could read his mind, just smiled and turned her gaze over to the lake. She took a breath slowly as if to immerse in this beautiful day around her.

"You always had hope, Merlin. Now what will you do when even that was taken away from you? Hm, how will you proceed?" she asked. "Don't worry whatever you say here, it will be our secret."

She was playfully gazing at him while pressing a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. This seemed to amuse her to no end as she broke out into laughter.

"This day will end soon and you need to make up your mind by then Merlin. Where do you stand, if you even stand at all?"

The oddity of this place just added to everything that was developing and he couldn't help as doubt and tension flowed through him like a never ending river. Something wasn't right here.

Soon the entire scene changed and he was looking over the battlefield of old, his friends and comrades falling and pleading for someone to save them. He wanted to do something, to help them and change their fate but all he could do was watch as they simply disappeared.

The presence by his side was one that he hadn't felt in a long while, a presence that not many could stand up to and many have fallen trying to. He was one of few who could engage such creature in riddles of the world.

"Kilgharrah, your presence is a surprise. I must be suffering greatly if it is you my mind conjured. What do you have to share, wise one."

The large creature seemed to exude the giant power that was bestowed with and merely stood to look over the field where his comrades were just moment ago, but now there was nothing but ashes.

"You and I are abominations of nature. We live long through history and bestow those who can't to a path of light. You and I should've never mingled in the affairs of time beyond ours, my friend."

All he could do was nod along, as he believed that to be true. Yet now after so long he had somehow found a reason for him to exist in their world and quit being the observer of the events as they passed by.

"You may be right, but now the time has changed. Things that should matter have been long forgotten and I believe that I can bring about the difference to the chaos that has taken place upon this peaceful place."

The dragon didn't flinch at his saying and just continued to gaze at Merlin. He found it quite unsettling. He knew that the dragon wanted to say more, but what kept him from doing so was a mystery. Even the riddles he will have to coax out of him.

"I know you want to say more. Out with it, I don't have the patience for your mind games."

A deep growl emitting from the dragon announced the displeasure of being spoken in such way.

"Mind your tongue warlock. You may be powerful, but I can still make you bleed."

Merlin could still remember the time he fought the said dragon, when being tested for his power all those years ago. The battle that almost took everything from him, but he had persevered and now could stand proudly for doing so. Because of that, he would give him nothing.

"Yes, the fates have spoken it would seem the time of change has come."

The riddles were about to be spilled for he knew that the dragon wouldn't resist torturing him for a bit longer, but he knew that if he wanted things to finally move along, he would need to listen to what he has to say.

"It seems that it is all up to you. As much as I believe that you were on thin ice when it comes to the road you had taken, it seems that they think differently. Not only that, for this whole ordeal apparently involves another particular individual aside from the young prince." Kilgharrah said mysteriously "It would seem that the young priestess you are so enticed with is the one to make you walk the path of light, much to my dismay."

Dancing with the devil was never easy. Merlin knew that the dragon was spouting everything he wanted to hear, but it didn't mean that he believed him. He was well aware that the dragon also bathed in blood of those who wronged him, just like he did. As he didn't trust the people like him, he would give the same curtsey to the creature.

"Yes, you have painted a beautiful picture. That doesn't mean I will follow the fates anymore. I have seen that no man can be greater than ones destiny, so I will concentrate on what matters to me." Merlin decided "I have tried and failed to bring about the calm. Now, I will gather my loss and mistakes and move somewhere where I won't be judged."

The dragon, leaving a steam filled breath, losing patience over Merlin once again choosing not to be the good old follower he was so eager to be in the past. He could tell that the warlock has changed and not even the fates themselves would have a say in his destiny.

"You have taken your part before, the past absolves you and I hope the fates too will in time. I know you think of me as an evil creature, but at the end of it, I do know what it's like to observe time and not be able to make a change when you want it the most. I have failed too, warlock. So, do as you must."

With that he turned to leave, slamming his wings with great power to leap of the ground, only turning to Merlin with a simple warning.

"But thread lightly my friend. Many want to control their fate, but when they do and find themselves going the wrong way, they look towards the fate and higher power to save them and absolve their wrong doings. You will live with your mistakes and I hope you can take the burden, for the world may suffer for it."

A mighty push and he was gone. Merlin still hadn't moved from his standing ground, deep in thought and without a solution for anything. He really did fear his own mistakes. The burden will be priced with something he cannot afford to lose. Hopefully that price will come on him alone.

After that gloomy scene the landscape changed once again and a small cottage shone in the woods clearing with a view to the lake. A man and a woman enjoyed the setting of the sun while they sat outside beside a small fire practicing magic. Nothing seemed to touch them, here they were free.

As he saw the happiness in Morgana and him, he couldn't help but think after all of it this was what he wanted. A place where he could be free and not mind the consequences that plagued him his entire life. If there was enough time left for him, he hoped that he would be able to achieve that. Maybe not even for him, but for her.

She did deserve that after everything that she pulled through. Someday, she could tell him why she was so convinced and stubborn to stay at his side, when he gave her every reason not to. It could be love, but it will take time before he can believe any human emotion. If he could believe something then that is what he will choose. He will choose her love.

Even if it ends in ruins, he will give it his all, she deserves nothing less and he was ready. If it fails, he would disappear along with magic from this world, but if he manages to pull through… Well, let's just say that he would be ruined for anything else.

The resolve brought a smile to his face and he just couldn't wait to see her face again. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he could hear a distant shout of his name.

"Merlin… please… wake up…"

When he opened his eyes, she was before him, all bright tearful eyes and a hopeful smile and he loved her. He loved her all over again.

"Morgana."


	23. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing you are all surprised that I am updating at all, let alone telling you that this is the last chapter. I know, sadness everywhere. No matter, this chapter will be the conclusion to this story. Hopefully it will at least be satisfying to some and maybe disappointing to others. As they say, you can't please them all. This was my first real multiple chapter story and I thank all those who took the time to read it and review it. Even those who didn't, but thought that the title was something interesting and brought them to glimpse at it I thank you for your interest and curiosity. Everyone, it had been a lovely ride and I hope you stay for another story at another time. Thank you and enjoy.

-oo-

_None of us can choose our destiny Merlin. And none of us can escape it._

_(The Great Dragon)_

-oo-

The one thing she noticed is that her hands couldn't stop shaking, no matter how hard she held them. The world around her disappeared and all she was able to feel was his blood on her hands.

The reality seemed to fade and all the commotion just drifted in the background. She felt someone pull her up and make her walk a distance but she couldn't recall what and where. All of it a blur until the moment her senses zeroed on the hand she was still clutching in between hers. The warmth that had disappeared was returning slowly and she just couldn't bring herself to snap out of it. So she just continued to hold the hand and lean her face on it. She felt tired and drained from it all.

Somehow she found herself in Merlin's chamber and she just couldn't remember how she got here, but one look to the side where Arthur stood had her understanding her situation. As if sensing her questioning, Arthur stated,

"I carried him here, couldn't have him collapsed in the middle of the castle. After, I ordered Uther to be locked into his room-" he said calmly but she could see the anger shinning in his eyes "I can't have guards and people doubting the change, and justice needs to be swift."

Yet that didn't explain how she was here and the haze just couldn't be shaken off from her head. Arthur slowly put a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing that she still seemed too out of it to comprehend what had happened.

"You just held on to him and didn't want to let go. So when I grabbed the docile idiot to carry him away, you simply started to go along while clutching at his hand and repeating something in a whisper."

_This can't be happening…_

As soon as her mind wrapped around that thought her eyes fell on Merlin's prone form. Her panic started to rise once more, but Arthur's firm hand on her shoulder held her firmly in place and he spoke steadily.

"Calm down, Morgana. Look, his wounds are already healing. I can't even pretend to understand this, but somehow he is doing it on his own. It's just that he isn't awake to yap about how superior he is to us humans. Don't let him know I said that."

She didn't know was all she could think about, the poor attempt at humor to relieve this tense situation just didn't register in her head. Merlin wasn't there to help her understand what was happening and the feeling of helplessness had her magic in a vengeful swing. She was afraid that she was losing control over it and things would just get worse.

The need to see him awake was somehow being trumped with the need to see Uther dead.

In a moment where everything was falling around her there was another person who came through for her. Arthur was standing stoic and alert with her while observing the still body of Merlin, a look of serious contemplation on his face.

He looked at her and she could feel that silent camaraderie they shared since they were kids growing up in a place where nothing was as it seemed.

"Look, Morgana… I can't stay here for long. I know it doesn't seem to bode well, but we need to persevere in our quest to see this land be something more. Listen, I will leave you to care for him because Gaius already told me there is nothing more we can do for him. It is up to him."

She squeezed his hand a little, his fingers cold against hers and all she could think was that there was one person responsible for this. In midst of it all, deep down she knew that it wasn't her sentence to carry out but Arthur was the one who had that burden on his shoulders.

"Arthur, Uther needs to pay for this. You will make him pay for this."

With that she spared a glance to Arthur and returned to watching Merlin. Arthur wanted to say something to reassure her but felt that maybe there wasn't anything to be said that could make her feel any less hurt. So with a nod to himself he let himself out, leaving two lost souls behind. He only hoped that this mess sorted itself or he felt that there would be dire times ahead of them.

"Don't hold on to the anger and hatred, Morgana."

And he was gone.

She was full of excitement and prospect at the start of it all and now all she could see was the darkness before her. Is this how Merlin felt all the time? If it was, she didn't know if she had the strength to stir him from that path. Only, he had changed with or without her help she couldn't say. She was glad nonetheless.

The moment she looked down she saw the sharp blue eyes staring back at her, with something she just couldn't define.

"Morgana."

His voice was weak, her name barely a whisper on his lips but to her it sounded like a dragons roar, for she could finally breathe. Not so long ago she was drowning in a never ending abyss of loss and darkness, but as soon as he was there, present with her, the dark seemed to retreat in a far corner of her mind.

The turmoil that has befallen them appeared in forefront and before he could say anything else, she felt an intense need to place her lips upon his. Now, she didn't want to lose any more time. With that she grabbed already clueless Merlin and kissed him with all the pent up fear and anxiety that still roamed through her mind moments ago.

"Let's go away. Merlin, I don't care where, I have realized that the longer I stay here, the more I will turn into that person I was afraid of becoming. It is time for us to leave otherwise without your guidance my own downfall will be portrayed."

He looked at her drowsy and a bit lost but still with a tired attentiveness that he always seemed to carry with him. He swallowed and wet his lips as if trying to delay having to answer her.

"I…uh… I don't know, Morgana. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel lost."

He slowly brought himself into a sitting position while Morgana's hand rested on his shoulder wanting that reassurance that he was still okay. His eyes locked with hers and she saw how lost he felt, maybe even more so than she was.

"I figured it would pass, this feeling of being out of place. It was only that I hoped for during all this time, it was supposed to get better and yet I just keep being dragged into a corner where I can't see a way out."

He placed his hand over hers that was resting as a comfort on his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Maybe it all doesn't matter, because it doesn't matter if I fit or not. It doesn't matter how much the world is wrong and full of evil doers, maybe all we need is that one person to hold us together."

Every time he would say something like this it would just be in the moment and not meant to romance anyone, but it always meant more to her because of it.

"So, if you say that we should leave then we are going to go. I am too tired to fight, but maybe we could still prove something to this wretched world." he said giving her a choice "So can we leave fate and destiny to their own devices and just try to make life of our own?"

Soon as he finished, the door was opened and guards walked in to take Merlin away. In her anger her eyes turned golden ready to make them pay but was stopped by Merlin's reassuring hand.

"No Morgana. Let them, we've done enough damage."

But her rage was not to be control and her eyes locked sharply with his.

"So what, that justifies Uther taking away your freedom and making you die in front of the same people who didn't believe we all can live peacefully?"

The sadness in his eyes revealed what he couldn't say, but Morgana wasn't ready to deal with it.

"No Merlin! You can't tell me that it's okay. Obviously Arthur couldn't make them see things clearly and why would we need to suffer further? Let as just get away from here, I don't care as long as we have peace and freedom."

In spite of not having the resolve he once possessed, Merlin simply pulled himself up to stand and face the guard while holding onto distraught Morgana, who still couldn't stand the scene before her.

"Sometimes we are called to fight the battles we aren't ready for. It was when the fight left me that I could see the answer. People need to see the proof that magic won't harm anyone even in the sorcerers' most desperate moment."

She just couldn't believe the things that were coming out of his mouth. After everything, he was willing to go this far to prove something that didn't need to be proven. A testament of how much he had changed from Merlin she met not so long ago. The suddenly noble idiot thought he could just go up in flames and expect her to watch.

"You idiot! Do you really believe that I would leave you to your death? Obviously, you consider me as incompetent as Arthur. The man couldn't even keep Uther at bay, ever ready part to cut off your head and feed you to the wolves."

The said man had the audacity to smile at her. This entire situation amused him it seemed and it only served to fuel her rage.

"Have a little faith in me Morgana."

The gold in his eyes sparkled briefly before everything turned dark around her.

The only thought that went through her head was… _How dare he…_

-ooo-

As he watched her body fall on his makeshift bed, he let the fear in. Everything that could go wrong did with what he wanted to do and maybe it was really his fate to go down like this. Mainly, he didn't want her to watch this and worry over what will happen to him.

Her worry over him amused him and wormed his heart. He had someone who worried over him. Him, the feared and banished warlock had a lady that cared for him. For that, he will make sure everything is done to ensure her freedom to practice magic and be herself. Albeit he knows that after all this is done and he, hopefully, gets a chance to stand before her there would be severe consequences to his deeds.

Looking every bit as a menacing warlock, he addressed the guards while extending his hands towards them, "Shall we get on with it, or are you waiting for a special invitation?"

The guards rushed to chain him with some sort of magic bounding chains and led him away to the courtyard. As he was halted before the gates that led to the courtyard and his seemingly doomed fate, Arthur showed up before him and spoke to the guards.

"Leave me with the prisoner."

They seemed to nervously stand there for a moment before they finally left them alone. Arthur looked at him with a furious look on his face. It seemed to run in the family these last couple of days.

"What are you doing, you buffoon. How am I going to let you escape now, when you are in cackles and waiting your death, ha? I can't believe Morgana let you do this."

First of all, nobody tells him what to do. He needs to be in this state of mind if he wanted this to succeed.

"Why, the prince still not of from under his father's boot. Even from a closed room he still commands Camelot and you can't take charge over things not even a day after taking down Uther's reign."

For that one last time he needed to be the vile monster everyone feared. He will convince them all that the fear should be real when facing him and hopefully it will all go as he could swiftly plan out. The plan was to basically let them burn him on the stake, as all sorcerers were, while he gave them one last shot at united Camelot.

"Are you even listening to me Merlin? I can't let you go. You will face the fires as a punishment and people will see another sorcerer fall."

He seemed genuinely distraught over that fact, but Merlin just had to distance himself from it all. He needed to be the monster they believed in for this to work.

"Let them see. Otherwise, I will find a way to get out of these chains and I will burn Camelot to the ground with all of you in it. You will feel my vengeance and wrath."

He could see the fear on prince's face, easily even though the said man tried to mask it.

"So let us not delay the show, on with it. I haven't got all day."

The prince was confused and at a loss, but resigned himself to the obvious fate. Almost with a pitiful glance towards the warlock he said, "How could you have fooled us all? To believe you wanted anything more than your revenge. Well, aren't we all idiots because of it. It will break Morgana's heart."

The last had him falter, but he still looked coldly towards the prince. Let them all believe what they want. He didn't care what they thought of him. At least, that was what he told himself.

"But I am the law now and I have to do what people expect from me- I have no other choice."

He looked Merlin over and turned to open the door to the courtyard, where the crowd already waited on him. Before he could focus on it though, the prince addressed him for the last time.

"I still think you are full of shit. I will go with your charade, you stubborn fool."

A simple glance towards Merlin and Arthur spoke seeing the surprised look on warlocks face.

"Good luck."

With that Merlin turned away and called the guards to take him away to the stake. Well, what do you know? He couldn't fool anyone.

As he was taken towards the stake, he had noticed the huge crowd that gathered. It was as if everyone wanted to witness this dark event. From the look on their faces, he saw the fear, anger even hate towards what was happening.

It was not for nothing after all. The things they had put into motion were taking effect, maybe this will help them see the clear path to better tomorrow. Maybe he could provide it.

With that, his thought were interrupted as the guards fastened his chains and left him there before they stood on either side waiting for a sign form their king to light the fire beneath him. He saw Arthur on the balcony, as proud and stoic as any ruler would have been in his place. Morgana was right - he will make a fine leader.

With a simple hand motion, he silenced the gathered crowd and spoke.

"I am not at ease with this decision, but it was the way of the former king and the people agreed to follow it. So it will be my way, even though I do not wish to do this. Remember, this was your decision. One you can still change before we let another innocent soul suffer. I will give you the choice that Uther Pendragon never gave you."

With that his gaze swept over the crowd, who still was stunned silent. They were afraid to speak their minds and in fear to act.

"Does anyone oppose this decision? Does anyone believe we should spare this man? Speak now or is the fear ruling you all!"

After silence didn't cease, he somberly looked towards Merlin. With heavy shoulders and a remorseful voice he spoke to him.

"Any last words, sorcerer?"

Merlin looked at him and then looked at the gathered crowd.

"Yes. I have something to say."

Arthur was lost in his own thought, but he spoke firmly the command to grant him to say his peace. It was more than any before him got.

"Speak."

Well, here is his final moment. Were fates toying with him or can he sway the people before him to finally stand their ground and change the future of Camelot forever. With a deep breath and a clear thought he spoke to the crowd.

"I am not a sorcerer. I am warlock, someone born with magic. Maybe the disbelief is hard to grasp, but can you without a doubt and guilt condemn a child if it stood before you accused of the same crime I was. The crime of being different than others." he said, observing the faces of those around him. "It has nothing to do with magic. It has everything to do with how you can use that magic to threaten those with power. They do not understand that a coin has two sides and it depends on the person alone which side of the coin they prefer."

They all listened carefully to every word he said, despite trying to look like they didn't care for any of it.

"Magic is just a tool, to be wielded by the will of the person. Just like a sword can be used to protect, defend or to kill and destroy. So why don't we condemn those who wield swords to similar fates- because it is something we know and are familiar with. Magic is the great unknown."

He saw their resolution wavering. Like the currents, he could see things taking affect before him.

"So, let yourself be educated about magic so it doesn't have to be an unknown. You can stop living in fear of it and finally grasp with others that it isn't something to be afraid off. Maybe it is time to finally stop this darkness from looming over everyone's lives. I have witnessed what that darkness can do and I can assure you it will lead to bigger evil than you can imagine. By trying to use these means to suppress it, you only ensure that it grows. This hatred that you are building will end up destroying us all. All because you didn't want to give others the right to choose, to be who they truly are."

The crowd spoke in hushed manner and he couldn't really understand what they were saying, so he just continued, speaking the words that wore buried in the back of his mind for so long.

"When that darkness comes at your door wouldn't you like to be given the same choice? To live. Someone gave me that choice, as I had spent my life living in darkness and she showed me the light. So I plead with you to see reason and end this madness. If not, the darkness will come whether you like it or not and then it will be too late."

After he finished saying what he had to say, he could almost hear voices busting around him. He thought - finally people are taking a stand. After all they had been through it will all be worth it. But, when he had opened his eyes he was met with closed mouths and silence. Confused, he looked over the crowed, until finally Merlin understood that those were the voices of all the sorcerers in the crowd rebelling in their minds to say something, but the crowd stayed silent.

He looked at Arthur, who with a heavy hand and a moment of delay gave the order to light the fire.

He remembered the words of the dragon from so long ago. _Not one voice can change that of many no matter how great his destiny was._ No time for remorse. As he looked towards the window on the castle, the same he remembered Morgana being at the first time he called out to her, he saw her.

Morgana, standing with a panicked look on her face and tears spilling from her eyes. Her arm outstretched towards him as if trying to reach him. Probably thought to look for him in the dungeon and then when she couldn't find figured out his fate. He could feel her magic calling out to him and he saw that she was quickly losing control and would do something foolish. So he spoke to her, like he did the first time.

" _Morgana, don't be afraid. I know what I'm doing."_

She looked around and finally understood that it was him again who spoke in her mind.

" _What are you saying? You are going to die, burn for all of them to see. I am going to help you hang in there. I can do something, anything with my magic to help you out. Just tell me what to do."_

They didn't get to practice on her magic all that much and her control was still unstable and volatile as ever. She needed him to show her how. What she didn't understand is that he didn't need help. He was after all, more powerful than they ever imagined. The chains couldn't hold him at all, but he needed the illusion for people to see that even though he had magic he respected the law and the rules of Camelot and he would not attack and destroy that monument for safety.

" _Morgana, do you really think these chains could hold me? I am magic and nothing can stop me, but I needed to give one last try to change their minds, but I can see that it is not meant to be. Now, I have only one question for you."_

She looked almost frantic as the flames started licking at his body, but he could not feel their heat, his magic kept him protected but he needed to finish this fast if he wanted to at least come out with something. Looking her straight in the eyes through the blazing inferno he said,

" _Will you run away with me and never look back."_

He saw her stager, look a bit unsure. He knew she wanted to before but always had hopes of returning to Camelot. Now, it seems that it won't ever be. But, in all of his rants he had long figured out that he needed her by his side and would give her a chance to do so. Because he will give her the chance to choose, Camelot or him.

He needn't had worry for a moment later, her eyes shone with brightness with an emotion that made the power of high priestess seem meaningless. Her power over him. Locking gazes she smiled at him and all he saw when he answered was green.

" _Yes."_

A moment later, when he felt that the inferno was nearing its peak he knew he needed to wrap this up. He looked around to make sure that people couldn't see him, nothing but a shadow was the illusion his magic cast. With that he spoke to Morgana while concentrating on a spell.

" _You know my plan from before. Everything is ready. You had seen to that. Go there and then meat me outside the gates of Camelot. Go, now."_

She threw a doubtful glance at him, worried that he really was hurt by the inferno in front of her.

" _I will be okay. I promise you."_

After a couple of breaths, she was gone and he could focus on his final part in Camelot. His spell spread out so when the fire calmed, all they will be able to see is the body of bones that will be wrapped in the tattered clothes he was supposed to be wearing. He glanced one last time towards the new king and said goodbye.

" _Farewell."_

The flames swallowed everything and all that was left were the ashen bones of a warlock. The path they chose didn't change the course of fate. Merlin said he understood that no man can be bigger than fate and underneath it all he was just a man.

As he appeared outside the gates of Camelot he saw Morgana riding a horse towards him. Quickly stopping near him, he saw the other horse alongside her. He smiled, climbing quickly, not wanting anyone to see them, but not before Morgana pulled beside him. First, she smacked him over the head and then pulled him into a bruising kiss. Finally, releasing him she kicked him once more for good measure.

"If you ever do that again, I better be dead before. Otherwise you will be at my mercy."

Smiling for the first time in a while, Merlin pulled her back for one more kiss before he pulled the rains on his horse, casting a look on the carriage that was being pulled by the other two horses full of supplies for their beginning of the new life somewhere long forgotten. Somewhere where they could be free. He kicked his horse into a gallop, but not before shouting towards Morgana.

"Haven't you realized by now. I am always at your mercy, me lady."

The sound of laughter followed as they disappeared into the distance.

But what Merlin didn't see was that, even before the blazing inferno stopped, people were outraging to stop the fire, battling to put it out and to try and save him. The outrage was so big that it followed an immediate set of new laws that would protect magic users equally and show doubt towards those who were thought to be wrong doing. The change was happening before the new kings eyes, who happened to hear the goodbye from Merlin and a small smile stayed on Arthur's face the entire day no matter how swamped he was by his obligations. One thought went through his mind.

_Take care of Morgana and farewell, friend. Hope you find happiness._

With that there was a new dawn at Camelot. A dawn of hope.

The End


End file.
